His IT girl
by IJustImagine
Summary: Une suite possible de la saison 2 d'Arrow. Oliver peut-il résister encore longtemps aux sentiments qu'il ressent pour Felicity?
1. Chapter 1

Depuis l'affrontement avec Slade et son armée, Starling City était en reconstruction. La ville avait été si durement touchée par la folie de Deathstrock. Un pourcentage très faible de personne avait pu récupérer leur appartement dans un bon état. L'état apocalyptique de la ville avait attiré de nombreux voleur et dealer qui profitait du malheur des habitants.

Oliver avait réussi à retourner à la tête de Queen Consolidated. Cela avait été plus facile que prévu. Cependant, il avait quand même dû travailler un mois en tant que serveur dans un bar. Avec l'aide de Walter, ils avaient réussi à trouver une faille dans le contrat qu'Oliver avait signé pour donner temporairement à Isabel Rochev la tête de l'entreprise familial. Ainsi le conseil de l'entreprise avait voté son retour à la tête de Queen Consolidated. Il avait pu reprendre en partie sa vie d'avant l'attaque. Felicity restait sa secrétaire même si elle n'avait pas manqué de lui faire savoir qu'elle n'avait rien à faire à ce poste et qu'elle préfèrerait retournée dix-huit étages plus bas dans son bureau avec ses ordinateurs. Diggle, quant à lui, retrouvait son poste de chauffeur-garde du corps, ce qui ne lui posait aucun problème.

Leurs activités nocturnes reprenaient doucement, mais Felicity, avec le soutien de Diggle, avait insisté pour qu'il se concentre plus sur son travail de CEO de QC plutôt que sur les actions de l'Arrow. Son retour à la tête de l'entreprise n'avait pas fait l'unanimité, il valait donc mieux éviter les retards et les absences pour quelque temps. Cela ne les empêchait pas de passer leurs nuits dans la Arrow cave, comme Felicity la nommait. Ils l'avaient entièrement réaménagée. Ils avaient installé plus de système de sécurité pour éviter qu'elle soit de nouveau saccagée. Cela ne leurs avaient pris qu'une semaine. Un quart de la pièce contenait divers ordinateur et écran neufs que seul Felicity savait manipuler correctement. Elle avait tenté d'initier Diggle mais celui-ci n'y comprenait strictement rien. Un grand tapis qui servait de ring pour les combats entre Diggle et Oliver trônait au centre de la cave. Felicity avait insisté pour garder la salmon ladder. Elle aimait regarder Oliver faire cet exercice de musculation. Le reste de la pièce était composé de divers placards qui contenaient tous le nécessaire pour ne pas avoir besoin d'aller à l'hôpital en cas de problème. Il aurait pu s'installer ailleurs mais Oliver voulait absolument garder sa seconde planque qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. Cette seconde cave avait été agencée de manière semblable à celle du Verdant mais avec moins de matériel.

La Team Arrow se retrouvait tous les soirs pour tenter de rendre la ville plus saine. Roy avait entièrement intégré l'équipe. Il passait beaucoup de temps à s'entrainé car selon lui, il fallait qu'il s'habitue à ne plus avoir le mirakuru en lui. Mais toute l'équipe savait que la raison était tout autre. Le départ de Thea l'avait profondément affecté, il tentait de s'occuper l'esprit pour ne pas penser à elle.

Une nouvelle personne venait régulièrement dans le sous-sol du Verdant : Laurel. Oliver savait qu'elle souhaitait reprendre ce que sa sœur avait commencé. L'entrainer lui permettait de gardé un œil sur elle afin qu'elle ne fasse pas de bêtise. De plus, Oliver l'y avait invité pour tenter de lui changer les idées après le décès de son père. Après un mois et demi passé dans le coma, il avait fini par succomber à ses blessures. Oliver ce souvenait de cette journée, car même si il ne l'avait jamais montré il avait perdu quelqu'un qu'il appréciait, un homme bien.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà la suite

Je ne l'ai pas précisé dans le premier chapitre mais les personnages et l'univers d'Arrow ne m'appartiennent pas !

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_Oliver se souvenait de cette journée, car même si il ne l'avait jamais montré il avait perdu quelqu'un qu'il appréciait, un homme bien._

Il se rendait au travail à Queen Consolidated comme tous les jours depuis deux semaines. Lorsqu'il arriva devant le bureau de sa secrétaire, il la trouva en train de s'essuyer les yeux avec un mouchoir. Felicity croisa son regard et tenta de se reprendre pour lui annoncer la triste nouvelle. Mais ces paroles restèrent coincées dans sa bouche. Oliver contourna le bureau et s'accroupi devant elle pour pouvoir croiser son regard.

-Felicity que se passe-t-il ?

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et lui dit :

-Le détective Lance est mort ce matin.

Une minute de silence passa. Oliver tentait tant bien que mal de digérer le choc de cette horrible nouvelle.

-Je sais que je devrais probablement ne pas me mettre dans cet état. Dit-elle en se levant

Elle commença à ranger tous les papiers qui trainaient sur son bureau pour se redonner une contenance. Elle continua à parler :

-Mais c'était quelqu'un de bien qui se battait pour ce qu'il pensait juste. Je ne le connaissais pas très bien. Je n'ose pas imaginer la tristesse de ses filles. Pauvre Sara et Laurel.

Oliver posa une main sur son épaule pour tenter de la calmer. Felicity avait pendant près d'un an l'intermédiaire entre l'archer et le détective Lance, de plus elle et Sara était devenu proche ce qui expliquait sa tristesse. Elle pleurait pour Lance et pour sa fille. Felicity leva les yeux vers lui, elle vit que les yeux de l'archer étaient brillants de larmes qu'il retenait. La jeune femme pris Oliver dans ses bras pour tenter de le réconforter ou se réconforter elle-même, elle ne savait pas trop.

Felicity lâcha Oliver à regret.

-Tu devrais appeler Laurel.

Oliver acquiesça. Il savait qu'elle aurait besoin de soutient pendant plusieurs semaines pour se remettre de son deuil. Elle s'était beaucoup rapprochée de son père ces derniers mois, ils avaient retrouvé une relation qu'ils avaient perdue il y a cinq ans. Après avoir réussi à surmonter ses problèmes d'alcool et de drogue elle ne méritait pas ça.

Il l'appela et discuta quelque minute avec elle. Il lui demanda comment elle se sentait et tenta de la convaincre que c'était peut-être mieux que son père parte maintenant plutôt qu'il reste dans le coma toute sa vie. Ce fut Laurel qui raccrocha, elle devait s'occuper des funérailles du détective. Oliver se proposa de venir l'aider mais elle le rassura en lui disant qu'un ami l'aidait à remplir tous les papiers. Oliver posa son téléphone, rassuré qu'elle ne soit pas seul de ce moment difficile.

L'enterrement eu lieu 3 jours plus tard. La plupart des personnes présentes étaient des collègues du détective. L'ex-femme de Lance était présente au côté de Laurel et Sara. La plus jeune des sœurs était revenue rendre à dernier hommage à son père. Oliver fut surpris que la ligue des assassins l'ait autorisé à venir.

A la fin de la cérémonie, Laurel et sa mère partir ensemble, avec un jeune homme qu'Oliver mit du temps à reconnaitre : c'était un ami d'enfance de Laurel. Sara resta quelque minute pour saluer ses anciens partenaires. Felicity pris Sara dans ces bras pour la réconforté. Elle leur apprit qu'elle ne reviendrait sûrement jamais à Starling City, il y avait trop de souvenir qui la hantait ici. Elle se sentait responsable de la mort de son père. Elle leur fit ses adieux et parti retrouver sa mère et sa sœur pour ce qui semblait être leur dernière journée ensemble.


	3. Chapter 3

Depuis le jour du décès de son père et le départ de sa sœur, Laurel voulait absolument faire quelque chose afin que ce qui était arrivé à son père n'arrive à personne d'autre. C'est donc naturellement qu'elle s'était tournée vers Oliver. Il n'avait accepté qu'elle se joigne à leur activité nocturne seulement pour l'aider à surmonter sa tristesse et pour la surveiller.

Le premier jour où il la conviât à les rejoindre dans leur base pour s'entraîner, ils furent tous surpris de la voir arriver avec ses cheveux teints en blond. Elle se justifia en disant que cela rendait hommage à sa sœur.

Oliver entendit Roy dire à Felicity que ça ne lui allait pas du tout, cette dernière acquiesça avec un sourire. Le regard que leur lança Oliver les fit taire immédiatement. Heureusement Laurel n'avait rien entendu.

Diggle s'avança vers Laurel :

-On commence ?

Laurel se tourna vers Oliver

-Ce n'est pas toi qui m'entraîne, Ollie ?

-Non, j'ai des choses à régler avec Felicity. Diggle sait parfaitement ce qu'il fait.

Laurel regarda Felicity et la détailla de la tête au pied. C'était à cause de cette binoclarde blonde qu'Oliver ne l'entraînait pas ?! Elle ne comprenait pas bien ce que cette fille faisait dans l'équipe. D'après ce qu'elle avait vu, elle ne savait rien de l'art du combat et était incapable de se défendre seuls. Mais elle ne dit rien pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres d'Oliver.

Oliver, Felicity et Roy allèrent s'asseoir devant les écrans. Ils préparaient leur prochaine mission. Un dealer de drogue très bien organisé. Felicity pianotait sur son clavier, entourée des deux hommes. Oliver jetait de temps en temps des regards à Laurel et Diggle. Laurel avait déjà pris des cours de self défense mais ses gestes étaient trop prévisibles et académiques. Diggle tentait vainement de lui apprendre de nouvelles techniques mais elle ne se basait que sur ce qu'elle connaissait.

Il reporta son attention sur Felicity.

-Ça y est, j'ai la localisation de leur quartier général. D'après le suivit de leur différents véhicules, ils se retrouvent quasiment tous dans ce lieu. C'est un ancien bar dans les Glades.

-Tu peux m'avoir le lieu et la date de leur prochaine transaction ?

Felicity passa de longue minute à tapé des codes sur l'ordinateur sous le regard dubitatif des deux hommes. Plusieurs fois elle poussa des jurons. Les deux hommes tentèrent de la questionner sur les problèmes qu'elle rencontrait, elle leur répondait par des explications que n'y l'un ni l'autre ne comprenait. Ils arrêtèrent donc de la questionner Oliver tentait d'interpréter les différentes expressions qui passaient sur son visage. Puis, sans faire attention, son esprit se déconnecta de la réalité. C'était comme si il n'y avait plus qu'elle dans cette cave. Il se surprit à admirer son visage, le fait qu'elle soit aussi concentrée et qu'elle ne fasse pas attention à lui ne la rendait que plus belle. Oliver repris ses esprits lorsqu'elle commença à parler avec des mots qu'il comprenait.

-Non, je ne peux pas. Dit-elle après un quart d'heure. Leur serveur est trop bien protéger. Si je tentais de récupérer des données, ils sauront que quelqu'un les a piraté. Désolé.

-Y-a-t-il un autre moyen ?

-Il faudrait pouvoir accéder à leur système de l'intérieur. Comme par exemple en mettant une puce dans leur serveur.

-Très bien, il me faut les plans de ce bar pour demain soir.

-Pas de soucis.

Felicity rangea ses affaires, souhaita bonne nuit à tout le monde et parti. Oliver se demandait comme chaque soir si c'était une bonne chose de la laisser rentrer seul contenu de son manque d'entraînement au combat. Diggle avait mainte fois tenté de l'entraîner mais à chaque fois elle trouvait une excuse pour retourner devant ses écrans. Il fallait vraiment qu'il lui en touche deux mots.

Il reporta son attention sur Diggle et Laurel. Cette dernière avait les mains appuyées sur ses genoux et était essoufflée. Diggle pris ses affaires pour aller se changer. Oliver s'approcha de Laurel. Lorsqu'elle eut retrouvé une respiration régulière, elle parla avec Oliver :

-Avec lui je n'apprends rien, se serai mieux si tu m'entrainais

-Tu n'apprends rien parce que tu refuses de l'écouter. Que ce soit moi ne changerai rien. Tu peux rentrer chez toi.

Oliver commença à entraîner Roy. Celui-ci avait beaucoup perdu en agilité et en force depuis sa guérison. Ça confiance en lui avait également diminuée, il ne se pensait plus capable de battre qui que ce soit. Oliver tentait tant bien que mal de le remettre sur la bonne voie mais avoir plus de confiance en soi était bien plus difficile à obtenir que de la force ou de l'agilité. Ils s'exercèrent pendant de longues heures jusqu'à ce qu'Oliver décide qu'ils avaient suffisamment travaillé. Ils se changèrent et rentrèrent chacun chez eux. Après avoir habité pendant quatre semaines chez Felicity, il se sentait bien seul et triste à chaque fois qu'il rentrait dans son nouvel appartement. Pendant quatre semaines, ils se retrouvaient dans l'appartement de la jeune femme. Le soir il discutait de tout et de rien en faisant à manger ensemble tel un jeune couple qu'ils n'étaient pas. Parfois il regardait une série qu'elle suivait, ils débattaient ensemble sur la psychologie des personnages. Ces moments de complicité qui égaillaient sa journée manquaient à Oliver. Cet appartement qu'il avait acheté était froid et peu accueillant. Lorsqu'il se couchait il avait l'impression que son lit était bien mon confortable que le canapé de son assistante. Il était heureux que le lendemain il ne devrait pas rentrer chez lui aussi tôt puisqu'ils allaient en mission.


	4. Chapter 4

**Voila la suite!**

**merci à ceux (ou celle) qui ont laissé des reviews!**

**bonne lecture!**

* * *

Le lendemain, tous la Team Arrow ainsi que Laurel se retrouvèrent dans le sous-sol du Verdant. Ils mirent en place le plan qu'il allait adopter pour leur action de cette nuit. Oliver et Roy irait mettre la puce. Malgré les problèmes que rencontrait Roy actuellement, l'équipe avait complètement confiance en lui. D'après les plans que Felicity avait pu récupérer, le bâtiment possédait deux sorties. Diggle resterai dans la voiture pour les récupéré si il sortait du côté nord. Felicity serai dans le van pour les guider à distance et les attendrait du côté sud. Bien qu'elle insisté pour prendre part à la mission, Laurel devait rester avec Felicity pour observer et apprendre. Comme à chaque mission, ils communiquaient entre eux grâce aux oreillettes.

Roy et Oliver arrivèrent à entrer dans le bar et surtout à descendre dans son sous-sol sans encombre.

Felicity leur indiquait comment placer la puce. A côté d'elle Laurel s'impatientait.

-Je trouve cela stupide qu'ils y soient allés que tous les deux. A trois cela aurai été beaucoup plus sécuritaire.

-Je ne pense pas. Répondit Felicity. Ils se connaissent tous les deux très bien et se comprenne sans se parler. Je ne dis pas que tu ne connais pas bien Oliver. C'est juste quand mission les circonstances sont différentes.

« _Tais-toi !_ » pensa-t-elle. « _Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu parles plus que nécessaire _» Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Laurel pour voir sa réaction après ses paroles irréfléchies. Celle-ci ne montrait aucune réaction et restait affalée sur sa chaise.

Pendant ce temps Roy et Oliver prenait la direction de la sortie. Au détour d'un couloir ils entendirent des voix.

-…est prêt à être effectué

-Bien, on m'a informé de nombreuse patrouille de police au nord. Faite sortir la cargaison par l'entrée sud.

La première voix était très aigu presque féminine, la seconde était bien plus grave. Ils entendirent les personnes présentes acquiescer. Roy et Oliver s'éloignèrent en silence.

-Felicity ? Appela Oliver.

-Oui.

-Une cargaison va sortir pas l'entrée Sud, récupère le numéro de la plaque d'immatriculation pour qu'on puisse la traquer.

Felicity régla les caméras du van pour qu'elle film la sortie. Laurel ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir :

-Pourquoi ne pas stopper immédiatement ce véhicule ?

-En le traçant nous trouverons ses destinataires.

-La puce ne peut pas te permettre d'avoir ces informations ?

-Surement mais rien ne prouve qu'elle fonctionnera. Et par ailleurs…

Felicity se tourna vers Laurel qui n'était plus là. Elle vit l'oreillette de la brune posée devant elle.

-Oliver, nous avons un problème. Je pense que Laurel va tenter d'arrêter la livraison et elle n'a pas d'oreillette.

La colère monta en Oliver. Laurel ne respectait rien, elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Elle risquait de mettre en danger toute la mission.

-Essaye de la rattraper. Dit il a contre cœur.

Il ne voulait surtout pas que Felicity est le moindre risque d'être blessée mais lui et Roy n'arriverait jamais à temps pour stopper le nouveau Black Canary. Il échangea un regard avec Roy et tous les deux partirent au pas de course vers la sortie du bar pour intercepter Laurel.

Felicity sortie du van. Elle regretta instantanément d'avoir refusé de s'entraîner avec Diggle. Elle se sentait extrêmement vulnérable. Elle aurait mille fois préféré qu'Oliver soit à ses coté, avec lui elle se sentait en sécurité. Elle marcha en direction du bar en restant sur ces gardes. Elle repéra Laurel un peu plus loin. Avait-elle conscience qu'elle se trouvait devant la sortie. Elle fit signe à Laurel de revenir vers elle. Laurel hésita puis fini par marcher en direction de l'informaticienne. Felicity indiqua au garçon qu'elle avait rattrapé Laurel et qu'elle avait abandonné l'idée d'intercepter le convoi.

Les portes du garage s'ouvrirent. Laurel eu juste le temps de se jeter derrière une voiture pour ne pas être vu. Felicity n'eut pas ce loisir. Elle se trouvait au milieu de la route en face de la fourgonnette. Felicity croisa le regard du conducteur, elle se figea. La lueur de folie qui habitait ce regard lui glaça le sang. Elle connaissait ce regard. Elle vit un sourire apparaître sur le visage du conducteur, lui aussi semblait l'avoir reconnue. La fourgonnette démarra et fonça sur elle. Paniquée, Felicity mit du temps à réagir, encore sous le choc de connaître l'identité de l'homme qui était au volant. Elle tenta de courir hors de la route pour éviter d'être écrasée. Elle ne fut pas assez rapide et fut percutée de pleins fouets par le véhicule. Une douleur intense traversa son corps.


	5. Chapter 5

Roy et Oliver arrivèrent au moment où Felicity se faisait renverser. De la panique envahi les deux archers. Le cœur d'Oliver s'arrêta de battre une seconde. Il courut vers la jeune femme et s'agenouilla à côté d'elle pendant que la fourgonnette s'éloignait dans la nuit. L'horreur de la scène le frappa lorsqu'il vit la jambe de Felicity tordu en un angle improbable. Elle saignait au niveau du visage. Il vérifia que le cœur de son assistante battait toujours. Il n'osait pas la bouger de peur de lui faire mal. Sa main gauche vint se poser sur la joue de la jeune blonde.

-Felicity répond moi s'il te plaît. La supplia-t-il

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et croisa son regard. Oliver priait intérieurement pour que ce ne soit pas la dernière fois que les yeux bleus de la jeune femme se posaient sur lui. Felicity vit toute l'angoisse et la peur qui habitait l'homme penché au-dessus d'elle.

-Oliver murmura-t-elle en essayant de ne pas montrer qu'elle avait mal pour le rassurer.

L'entendre murmurer son prénom si faiblement ne fit qu'accentuer sa peine. Elle le fixa pendant quelque seconde puis elle s'évanouit. Oliver retenait les larmes qui brouillaient sa vision.

Diggle était en train d'appeler une ambulance. Vu l'état de la jeune femme ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ils n'avaient pas le matériel nécessaire pour la soigner au QG. Diggle jeta un regard à Oliver. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire qu'il devait partir. Mais il se retint sachant parfaitement qu'il ne quitterait pas Felicity avant que l'ambulance soit arrivée. Lorsqu'ils entendirent l'ambulance arriver, Laurel, Roy et Oliver partirent avec le van pour ne pas être découvert. L'archer vert lança un dernier regard vers Felicity puis croisa le regard de Diggle qui hocha la tête. Oliver ne voulait pas laisser Felicity, mais il savait qu'elle ne voudrait pas que son identité soit révélée à cause d'elle. Le fait que Diggle soit avec elle le rassurait un peu. Durant tout le trajet il ne cessait de penser à elle. Comment avait-il pu laisser cela arriver ? Une réponse s'imposa à lui : il n'avait pas été suffisamment clair avec Laurel. Il n'avait pas suffisamment mis les choses au claire avec elle ce qui l'avait poussée à faire une action héroïque qui en vérité était stupide.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Verdant, Oliver fonça au sous-sol pour se vêtir de vêtements normaux sans même attendre les autres. Lorsque Roy et Laurel arrivèrent dans le QG, Oliver était déjà changé et prêt à partir. Roy savait qu'il était inutile de tenter de le convaincre de ne pas se précipiter à l'hôpital. Cependant, Laurel essaya.

-Ollie, tu ne peux pas foncer à l'hôpital comme ça. Il est deux heures du matin, tu es supposé être chez toi en train de dormir.

Oliver se retourna vers Laurel.

-Je ne vais pas la laisser, c'est à cause de moi si elle est là-bas.

-Tu ne pourras même pas la voir. Lorsque tu arriveras elle sera sûrement en soin intensif. Prend au moins une douche.

Quoique Laurel dise, Oliver irai à l'hôpital rejoindre son assistante. Les meilleurs arguments du monde ne pourraient rien faire contre sa volonté.

Il rejoignit l'hôpital en quelque minute à moto en prenant des risques inconsidérés.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le hall de l'hôpital il trouva Diggle en pleine discussion avec une infirmière. Il les rejoignit. Lorsqu'il arriva près d'eux l'infirmière repartie. Il avait tellement de questions à poser mais une seule sortie marquée d'inquiétude :

-Elle va s'en sortir ?

Diggle regarda Oliver, une fois de plus il vit l'angoisse qui l'habitait. Cette même angoisse qu'il lisait à chaque fois que Felicity était en danger. Il ne savait pas comment lui dire que les chances qu'elle s'en sorte sans séquelle importante étaient extrêmement faible. Mais le pire c'est qu'il devait lui dire qu'elle n'avait que cinquante pour cent de chance de vivre. Voyant que Diggle fuyait son regard, il se doutait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Diggle !

- Ses blessures sont extrêmement graves. L'état de son genou est très inquiétant, elle a plusieurs cotes cassées, un traumatisme crânien et d'autre blessure.

En voyant la peur chez Oliver il hésita à continuer.

-Elle est actuellement en salle d'opération pour soigner d'importante fracture et lésions.

Oliver réitéra sa question :

-Elle va s'en sortir ?

-C'est 50/50. Je suis désolé. Si elle s'en sort il y a de grande chance qu'elle garde des séquelles physiques et psychologiques.

Ça en était trop pour Oliver. Il s'assit sur la première chaise qu'il trouva et se pris la tête dans les mains. Tout était de sa faute. Il n'avait pas su la protéger. C'était lui qu'il l'avait mise en danger, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était blessée.

Diggle s'assit à côté de lui et tenta de le rassuré.

-Elle va s'en sortir, Oliver.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Oliver réponde quoique ce soit. Mais Oliver parla, traduisant son désespoir.

-Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle jamais détesté ? Je la mets en danger, lui fait vivre des choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû vivre. Et elle continue de rester à mes cotés.

Comment Oliver pouvait-il continué à être aussi aveugle ? Pour Diggle c'était évident depuis plus d'un an. Felicity éprouvait pour Oliver bien plus que de l'amitié. L'inverse était également vrai. Il savait qu'Oliver avait remarqué les attentions particulières qu'avait Felicity pour lui. Il semblait ne pas vouloir les interpréter comme autre chose que de l'amitié.

-Elle sait qu'elle risque d'être blessée mais elle ne te déteste pas parce qu'elle croit en toi et en ta cause.

-Je ne mérite pas un centième de la confiance qu'elle m'accorde.

Diggle ne dit rien. Il ne savait pas comment le réconforter. Habituellement lorsqu'il doutait de lui, c'était Felicity qui venait le réconforter. Elle savait trouver les mots pour qu'il reprenne confiance. Elle arrivait à le faire sourire et parfois rire.


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci aux personnes qui ont laissé des reviews, **

**n'hésitez pas à en laisser d'autre,peu importe que la critique soit bonne ou mauvaise**

* * *

Laurel et Roy arrivèrent plusieurs dizaines de minutes après Oliver. Le jeune demanda immédiatement des nouvelles de Felicity. Diggle lui répéta ce qu'il avait dit à Oliver. Si il avait encore eu le mirakuru en lui, il aurait certainement cassé le mur contre lequel il était appuyé. Depuis son arrivé dans l'équipe, Felicity l'avait aidé à s'intégrer rapidement. Elle répondait toujours à ces questions sans le juger stupide. Une amitié s'était installée entre eux.

Ils attendirent de longue heure dans le hall de l'hôpital. Laurel fut la première à partir suivit de Diggle qui devait retrouver Lyla.

A sept heures, l'infirmière qui avait parlé à Diggle revint pour leur apporté des nouvelles.

-Les opérations de votre amie se sont bien passées mais elle reste dans un état très instable. Elle est dans le coma.

-Peut-on la voir ? demanda Oliver.

-Je suis désolé mais c'est impossible, elle reste en soin intensif pour au moins une journée.

L'infirmière repartie. Roy voyait le désespoir sur le visage de son mentor.

-Oliver, tu ne peux rien faire pour elle pour l'instant. Rentre chez toi et repose-toi.

-Je ne pourrais jamais dormir sachant qu'elle est entre la vie et la mort par ma faute.

-Oliver ce n'est pas ta faute. Si tu ne veux pas dormir, occupe toi l'esprit. Va faire du sport ou travailler. Tu as une entreprise à diriger. Je resterai ici, et je t'appelle des que j'ai des nouvelles.

Oliver acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il partit chez lui pour enfiler un costume et se rendit à Queen Consolidated. La journée passait extrêmement lentement il n'était pas du tout à ce qu'il faisait. Diggle tentai de l'aider du mieux qu'il pouvait mais il sentait bien que son patron était loin de se soucier des transactions et autre investissement de l'entreprise.

A dix-huit heures, son portable sonna. Lorsqu'il vit le nom de Roy s'afficher à l'écran il décrocha immédiatement.

-Roy ?

-Oliver, j'ai des nouvelles plutôt bonne. Felicity est sortie des soins intensifs et on peut la voir.

-Merci.

Il raccrocha, prix sa veste et parti immédiatement suivit de Diggle. Oliver était légèrement rassuré. Il allait enfin pouvoir la voir.

En les voyants arrivés, Roy sourit. Il avait passé la journée seul dans cet hôpital. Il subissait les regards désolés des infirmières. Celle qui était venu l'informer de la sortie de Felicity des soins intensifs l'avait pris pour le frère de celle-ci. Ce qui expliquait les regards du personnel de l'hôpital.

Oliver fut surpris de voir Laurel un peu plus loin en train de discuter avec un infirmier. Il reconnut l'homme qui l'avait raccompagné après l'enterrement de son père. Lorsqu'elle les vit arriver, elle les rejoignit.

Ils allèrent tous les quatre, escortés par une infirmière jusqu'à la chambre de Felicity. Elle leur indiqua qu'il ne pouvait pas rentrer dans la chambre.

Une fois de plus le cœur d'Oliver s'arrêta une seconde. Felicity était allongée sur un lit. Quelques tuyaux sortaient de son corps. Sa jambe droite était plâtrée et un bandage entourait sa tête au niveau du front. De nombreuses égratignures et ecchymoses couvraient son visage et sûrement le reste de son corps. La première émotion qui envahi l'archer fut de la colère. De la colère en vers lui-même pour ne pas avoir su la protéger et maintenant elle en payait le prix. De la colère contre Laurel qui l'avait entraîné à l'extérieur du van. De la colère en vers le conducteur de la fourgonnette qui lui avait foncé dessus. Cette colère laissa vite place à de la peur, la peur de la perdre. La peur de perdre la seule personne qui était capable ravivé la lumière qui était encore en lui.

Après plusieurs dizaines de minute passé à la regardé « dormir ». Oliver décida de s'en allé. Diggle le conduit au QG. Ils s'entrainèrent tous les deux mais Oliver était ailleurs. Il fut mis à terre plusieurs fois par son chauffeur, ce qui n'arrivait jamais en temps normal. Lorsque l'archer tomba une énième fois parterre, Diggle décida que ça en était assez. Ils s'assirent tous les deux sur un coffre qui contenait des flèches.

-Je suis désolé Dig.

-Tu n'as pas à être désolé, je comprends que tu sois ailleurs.

-Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir la tête ailleurs, je dois protéger la ville

-Tu as le droit de vouloir autre chose que protégé la ville.

Oliver le remercia. Quelque minute s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles les deux hommes restèrent silencieux. Puis il se passa une chose à laquelle Diggle ne s'attendait pas. Oliver craqua. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage alors qui se prenait le visage dans les mains.

-Oliver je sais que tu n'es pas de nature à te confier, mais si tu as besoin de le faire je suis là.

Diggle ne s'attendait pas non plus à ce qu'Oliver parle mais il le fit. Il avait besoin d'évacuer les émotions trop fortes qui le traversaient.

-Je ne pensais pas être capable de ressentir une peur et une douleur comme j'en avais ressenti sur Lian Yu. Et pourtant cette douleur n'est pas physique. Je la ressens intensément depuis qu'elle est dans le coma. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je ressens ça.

Il sentit le regard de Diggle sur lui qui disait : « tu te fout de moi ».

-Ou plutôt je pense savoir. Peut-être que ce que je lui ai dit au manoir était vrai. Cela m'effraie énormément. Cela ne fait qu'un jour et elle me manque plus que tout. Si elle partait je ne vois pas comment sans elle je pourrais continuer à…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase en prenant conscience de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. Continuer à vivre.

-Elle ne partira pas. Lui dit Diggle.

Son chauffeur se leva et parti. Il était tant pour lui de rentrer chez lui où l'attendait certainement Lyla.

Oliver continua à tenter de clarifié ses sentiments pour son assistante. Il ne l'aimait pas, ce n'était que de l'amitié se disait-il. Il n'avait pas le droit de ressentir plus que de l'amitié, ça la mettait en danger. Et pourtant la sensation de son cœur qui se déchirait lorsqu'il avait vu le corps de la jeune blonde voler par-dessus la fourgonnette lui disait le contraire.


	7. Chapter 7

Durant la semaine qui suivit il tenta d'oublier ses sentiments, de faire comme si ils n'avaient jamais existés. Pourtant, il allait voir Felicity tous les jours, dans l'espoir qu'elle se réveille.

Ce jour-là, cela faisait une semaine, qu'il n'avait plus vue son assistante éveillée. Il se rendit à l'hôpital avant d'aller au Verdant comme tous les soirs. Elle était toujours endormit dans son lit, seul les bips réguliers qui correspondait au battement de son cœur indiquait qu'elle était toujours vivante.

Oliver s'assit sur la chaise à côté du lit et pris la main de la jeune femme. Il déposa un baisé sur sa main. Il resta ainsi de longue minute en priant intérieurement pour qu'elle se réveille enfin. La plupart de ses ecchymoses avait disparu. Elle semblait dormir paisiblement.

Soudain les bips s'arrêtèrent. La panique envahit Oliver. Il sortit de la chambre en courant pour appeler les infirmières. Ce n'était pas nécessaire un médecin est plusieurs autres personnes arrivaient en courant. On fit sortir Oliver de la chambre.

-Vous devriez-vous éloigner et attendre plus loin.

-Je ne vais nulle part. Gronda Oliver, plus menaçant qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Il attendit devant la chambre durant quelque minute qui paraissait interminable. Il n'osait pas regarder Felicity. De peur de voir son corps sans vie. Les bips reprirent. Oliver pus respirer plus calmement. Elle vivrait encore. Il allait entrer dans la chambre mais le médecin lui dit qu'il valait mieux la laisser. A contre cœur il l'écouta.

La semaine suivante passa au même rythme que la précédente.

Ce soir-là Oliver quitta sont bureau de QC en pensant que cela faisait deux semaines que Felicity avait eu son accident. Comme la veille, il n'aurait pas le temps de passé à l'hôpital. Il descendit les escaliers rapidement, il avait promis à Diggle qu'il le retrouverait au Verdant à 20h et il était déjà 19h30. Il avait pris sont après-midi pour accompagner Lyla faire une échographie. Dans le hall de l'entreprise, Oliver croisa Laurel. Il s'était donné rendez-vous pour aller au Verdant ensemble.

Oliver arriva enfin au à la boite. Il allait enfin pouvoir cesser d'écouter les paroles sans intérêt de Laurel. Depuis leur départ de Queen Consolidated, elle tentait de le convaincre qu'elle serait un atout supplémentaire si elle était intégrée totalement dans la team Arrow. Afin qu'elle puisse participer à toute les missions et être au courant de toutes les actions que l'équipe réalisait. Depuis l'accident de Felicity il l'avait mise à l'écart de tous les projets de la Team de peur qu'elle veuille tenter quelque chose par elle-même.

-Je sais que lors de l'arrestation de ce trafiquant de drogue j'ai fait quelques erreurs. Mais aujourd'hui, je suis mieux préparée.

-Quelques erreurs !? Ces quelques erreurs ont failli couter la vie à Felicity !

-Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Elle est bien vivante et heureusement. Dit-elle comme si l'existence de Felicity était un détail mineur.

« _Bien vivante ! _» se dit l'archer. Elle est dans le coma depuis deux semaines et elle a fait un arrêt cardiaque ! Oliver était exaspéré au plus haut point, comment pouvait-elle porter si peu d'intérêt à la vie de quelqu'un !

-Cela fait deux semaine que tu n'as pas effectué la moindre petite mission. Il est temps que tu t'y remettes. Si tu n'es pas suffisamment sur de toi, je peux t'aider.

-Laurel, je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est hors de question. Tant que Felicity ne sera pas de retour ou que Diggle ne sera pas meilleur en informatique, je ne referais aucune sortie.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi l'absence de ta secrétaire empêche que tu reprennes ton arc.

-Comment croit tu que j'obtiens tous les plan des lieux où je vais ? Comment pense tu que je sais quand et où vont avoir lieu tous les échanges illégaux ? Qui m'indique durant chaque mission les dangers qui me guette en piratant les caméras de sécurité ?

Laurel se tu enfin et se dirigea vers la cave. Il fit un léger détour par le bureau de la nouvelles gérantes du club pour la féliciter du succès de la soirée de réouverture. Le départ de Thea l'avait rendu extrêmement triste mais il fallait que le club fonctionne pour qu'il ait une excuse pour s'y rendre tous les jours. Il avait vu un nombre incroyablement important de personne souhaitant devenir directeur du Verdant. Finalement il avait opté pour une jeune femme qui secondait Thea du temps où elle gérait la boite.

Oliver descendit dans la cave afin de s'entrainer un peu avec Diggle et évacuer toutes les émotions qui l'avaient assailli durant cette longue semaine. Lorsqu'il descendit les escaliers, il aperçut une chevelure blonde dépasser des ordinateurs. Sachant parfaitement que sa IT girl préféré ne pouvait pas être là, il en vint à la conclusion que Laurel était derrière ces ordinateurs. Il sentit monter en lui une once de colère, elle se croyait tous permis. Il avait l'impression que Laurel avait vraiment des problèmes psychologiques. Outre le fait qu'elle se soit droguée pendant plusieurs mois, le départ de sa sœur et la mort de son père l'avait profondément affectée.

Il s'avança dans la cave. En entendant le son de ses pas, la jeune femme derrière l'ordinateur se leva. Oliver n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Felicity était debout devant lui.


	8. Chapter 8

**Voici la suite!**

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews. N'hésitez pas à en laisser d'autre.**

**Le prochain chapitre arrivera jeudi soir ou au plus tard vendredi**

**bonne lecture!**

* * *

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle était là, devant lui, bien réveillée. La tristesse qui l'habitait depuis deux semaines s'envola et fut remplacé par de la joie. Il la détailla du regard. Il fut très surpris par sa tenue qui ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'elle portait habituellement. Elle était habillée, en toute simplicité, un jean et un débardeur blanc. Le seul détaille flashi était ses baskets d'un jaune très prononcé qui lui rappelait qu'elle restait, malgré les épreuves qu'elle avait traversées, la jeune femme qu'il avait rencontré il y a plus de deux ans. Une énorme atèle encerclait son genou droit, seul trace visible de son accident. Ces cheveux ondulés tombaient sur ces épaules. Ces yeux bleus semblaient fatigués malgré le fait qu'ils soient cachés par ses lunettes.

Oliver s'approcha d'elle et la prie dans ses bras. Felicity fus surprise de ce soudain élan d'affection. C'était la première qu'il l'enlaçait sans qu'elle ait fait le premier pas. Il la serra un peu trop fort ce qui réveilla une douleur au niveau de ses cotes.

-Oliver tu es trop musclé.

Il la libéra de son étreinte.

-Non pas que cela ne soit pas agréable à regarder, tu as un corps vraiment magnifique ce qui n'est absolument pas un défaut…

-Felicity. Dit-il doucement en souriant.

Elle s'arrêta immédiatement et rougit légèrement. Elle était à peine sortie de l'hôpital, qu'elle embêtait déjà Oliver en s'expliquant sur chaque phrase maladroite qu'elle disait. Des fois, il faudrait vraiment qu'elle pense à ce taire.

-Où est-ce que je t'ai fait mal ?

-Oh, ce n'est rien juste quelques douleurs au niveau des côtes. Et ne me regarde pas avec ce regard de pitié !

Oliver se sentait tellement désolé de ce qui lui était arrivé. Il savait parfaitement qu'elle cachait sa souffrance pour éviter qu'il ne se sente coupable. Si il avait été plus clair avec Laurel, Felicity n'aurait pas été obligé de faire ce séjour à l'hôpital.

-Que fais-tu ici ? Tu devrais être à l'hôpital et…

-Et dans le coma. Le coupa Felicity en s'assaillant dans son fauteuil. Je me suis réveillée hier matin. Les médecins ont effectué une infinité d'examen pour me dire que je pouvais sortir cette après-midi.

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appelé ?

-Diggle à insister pour que je ne te le dise pas, pour te faire une petite surprise pour te remonter le moral. D'après ce qu'il m'a dit, ces semaines ont été épuisantes pour toi.

Oliver sourit en jetant un regard vers son chauffeur qui semblait fière de lui.

-De plus je tiens à te dire que ces ordinateurs avaient vraiment besoin d'une mise à jour.

-Felicity, tu devrais être chez toi en train de te reposer.

-J'ai dormis pendant une semaine, c'est largement suffisant.

Oliver lui sourit. Il était tellement heureux de la revoir, mais il aurait préféré être présent lors de son réveil et l'accompagner durant tous ces examens pour la soutenir. Mais le fait qu'elle sans sois sortie sans séquelle irréversible le comblait. Elle était devant lui, fidèle à elle-même : souriante, franche et débitant toutes ses pensées, réfléchissant à leur sens après.

Diggle et Ray échangèrent un regard, ils se comprirent immédiatement, il était grand temps de les laisser seuls. Diggle enfila sa veste et parti en direction de l'escalier lorsqu'il se rappela que Laurel était toujours là.

-Je vous ramène Laurel ? demanda t'il en espérant qu'elle lui réponde positivement même si ça ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça de passer une demi-heure en sa compagnie.

Laurel acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Elle sentait qu'elle était de trop. Depuis son arrivé dans ce sous-sol elle le sentait. Elle savait que c'était à elle de faire des efforts mais son caractère prenait toujours le dessus.

Oliver et Felicity se retrouvèrent seuls dans ce sous-sol. Felicity rompit le silence :

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté durant mon absence ?

-Pas grand-chose. Répondit l'archer. Nous n'avons pas réussi à exploiter la puce que nous avons mise dans le système informatique du club. Sans toi c'était impossible.

Felicity rougit légèrement ce qui fit apparaître un sourire sur le visage d'Oliver. Ce sourire si particulier qu'elle était la seule à recevoir. Felicity ne parla pas de l'homme qu'elle pensait avoir reconnu au volant de la camionnette. Son coma devait certainement avoir eu un impact sur ces souvenirs. Ça ne devait pas vraiment être lui.

Ils parlèrent pendant de longue minute à propos des deux semaines écoulées, des missions qu'il envisageait, de l'entraînement de Laurel. Felicity fut étonné d'apprendre, qu'Oliver n'est pas fait une seule mission durant son sommeil. Elle rit en l'écoutant décrire les manies de Laurel lorsqu'elle s'entraînait au combat, sa peur permanente de se faire mal. Ce rire détendit Oliver, il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien. Il avait oublié à quel point la présence de son informaticienne le faisait se sentir normal.

Lorsqu'ils eurent finis de discuter Oliver lui proposa de la ramener chez elle. Ce qu'elle accepta, évidemment puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas conduire vu son état.

Elle se leva difficilement de sa chaise et marcha en boitant en direction de l'escalier suivit d'Oliver. Voyant la difficulté qu'elle avait à monter les marches, il passa une son bras derrière le dos de la jeune femme :

-Laisse-moi t'aider.

Sans attendre d'avoir son accord, il passa son second bras souleva les jambes de Felicity. Il la porta ainsi jusqu'en haut des escaliers. Dans ces bras, elle avait l'impression d'être aussi légère qu'une plume.

-J'imaginais que tu me porterais ainsi dans d'autre circonstance.

Il y eu un silence gênant, Felicity ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de rattraper ce qu'elle venait de dire mais Oliver parla avant elle :

-Des circonstances très platoniques, j'imagine.

Felicity ferma la bouche. Ils échangèrent un regard complice.

Arrivé en haut de l'escalier il reposa l'informaticienne au sol, en regrettent de ne plus l'avoir contre lui.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement de Felicity se fit en silence. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en bas de son immeuble, Oliver insista pour raccompagner la jeune blonde jusqu'à sa porte.

Arrivé devant son appartement, Felicity mit plusieurs minutes à retrouver ses clés cachées au fond de son sac. Sentir le regard d'Oliver sur elle ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer sur ce qu'elle faisait. Elle finit par les retrouver et put ouvrir la porte de son appartement. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas l'avoir quitté plus d'une journée.

-Tu veux rentrer ?

Elle se retint de ne pas balbutié des justifications absurdes qui les mettraient mal à l'aise.

-Non merci, je vais y aller. Répondit-il.

Elle avait besoin de se reposer et il ne voulait pas l'empêcher de dormir.

-D'accord. Merci de m'avoir raccompagné. Dit-elle en souriant.

Elle se hissa difficilement sur la pointe des pieds. Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue du jeune homme. Celui senti un frisson le parcourir. La jeune femme devant lui le troublai, mais ce qu'il le troublait encore plus c'est qu'il ne s'était jamais sentit comme ça, si bien.

-Bonne nuit Oliver.

-Bonne nuit.

Il détailla son visage, il n'y avait quasiment plus aucune marque de son accident. Son regard s'attarda sur sa bouche. Cette bouche sur laquelle il avait si souvent fantasmé. Il se pencha doucement vers elle et s'arrêta à quelque millimètre de ses lèvres, sentant son souffle sur les siennes. Il sentait son cœur marteler sa poitrine à une vitesse incroyable. Il le va les yeux et croisa le regard de Felicity. Ces yeux bleus étaient si beaux qu'il s'y noya. Il comblât la distance insignifiante qui les séparait et l'embrassa tendrement.


	9. Chapter 9

**Salut à tous!**

**pardon pour le retard, j'ai dû modifier ce chapitre suite à certain commentaire. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews sur des choses qui vous semble mal expliquer, ou sur des incohérences. Cela ne peut que m'aider pour la suite.**

**Je m'excuse aussi pour les fautes d'orthographe**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

Après l'avoir embrassée il resta quelque instant son front contre le sien, les yeux fermés laissant la sensation de bien-être qui l'avait envahi perdurer. Son cœur lui disait de recommencer mais sa raison lui disait d'arrêté et de partir. Ce fut sa raison qui l'emporta, il plongea une dernière fois ses yeux dans les siens et parti en direction de l'ascenseur.

Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent, la sensation de bien-être le quitta. Qu'avait-il fait ? Il l'avait utilisée pour arrêter Slade, elle avait été dans le coma à cause de sa négligence et maintenant il faisait d'elle une cible idéale pour qui voudrait s'en prendre à lui. Même s'il le souhaitait plus que tous, il ne pouvait pas être avec elle. Elle méritait mieux que lui. Elle méritait quelqu'un qui puisse passer ses soirées avec elle, quelqu'un avec qui elle pourrait avoir, dans le futur, une véritable vie de famille. Il n'était pas cette personne. Il espérait que par ce baiser, il ne lui ait pas donné de faux espoirs. Il n'aurait pas la force de la rejeté si elle s'accrochait à lui. Une pensée apparut dans son esprit comme une lueur d'espoir. S'il était avec elle, il pourrait veiller sur elle. Il ne serait plus inquiet de la voir rentrer seule chez elle. Mais si elle ne voulait pas de lui, si leur amitié lui suffisait, si ce baiser n'avait été qu'une erreur. Peut-être interprétait-il mal la façon qu'elle avait de le regarder.

Il rentra chez lui l'esprit embrumé. Il se fit klaxonner plusieurs fois, il n'arrivait pas se concentrer sur la conduite de sa voiture. Ses pensées ne cessaient de revenir à la belle informaticienne et cet instant fabuleux qu'ils avaient partagé. Arrivant chez lui il prit une douche froide pour tenter de se rafraîchir les idées. Cela ne fonctionna pas, lorsqu'il s'allongea dans son lit et ferma les yeux, il ne voyait que Felicity. Il tenta de se souvenir de la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle avait répondu à son baiser avec tendresse. Pendant une seconde, il pensa qu'il aurait dû rester avec elle.

Il ne dormit que très peu cette nuit-là. Mais cette fois ce n'était pas la peur des cauchemars qui le tenaient éveillé, c'était la peur de voir sa IT girl blesser ou pire à cause de ses sentiments.

* * *

Felicity ferma la porte de son appartement et s'appuya contre le mur. Elle n'en revenait pas de ce qui venait de se passer. Elle pensa une seconde que ce n'était qu'un rêve de plus, qu'elle était encore dans le coma. Pourtant la sensation qui l'avait envahi avait été tellement intense que ça ne pouvait être un rêve.

Elle repensa aux évènements de cette soirée étrange. Il l'avait enlacé lorsqu'il l'avait vu. Elle aurait juré voir ses yeux brillés comme jamais lorsque leur regard s'étaient croisés. Et maintenant devant sa porte, il l'embrassait. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle aurait l'audace de répondre à se baiser et pourtant elle l'avait fait. Le plus étonnant c'est qu'il n'avait pas fuis tout de suite ni même tenté de justifier ça. Il était resté, son front contre le sien, son regard dans le sien. Elle avait cru y voir une émotion bien plus intense que de l'amitié. Y avait-il une chance pour que lui et elle…Non, certainement pas, il ne l'aimait pas. Cependant, le baiser échanger sur le palier lui disait qu'il y avait une chance. Aurai elle dut l'invité à entrer de nouveau ? Peut-être aurai elle put passer la nuit dans ses bras. Non. Elle savait par expérience que lorsque Oliver couchait rapidement avec une fille cela se finissait aussi vite que ça avait commencé. Mais cela avait-il vraiment commencé entre eux ?

Ça suffit, il fallait qu'elle arrête de se convaincre qu'elle pourrait un jour partager la vie de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Il était bien trop solitaire pour s'engager dans une relation durable. Ou alors il allait choisir la voit de la facilité, comme il l'avait fait avec Sara, en sortant avec Laurel, son grand amour. De plus, aux yeux de QC, lui et Felicity n'avaient qu'une relation professionnelle. S'il s'avérait que le CEO avait une relation amoureuse avec son assistante, il perdrait toute crédibilité.

Felicity eu du mal à s'endormir cette nuit-là. Ce n'était pas à cause de sa jambe, mais à cause de son merveilleux patron.

Felicity ne reprit pas son travail au Queen Consolidated avant quelques semaines. Cela lui permis de se reposé et surtout

* * *

de rattraper son retard dans les séries qu'elle suivait. Ses deux semaines de coma ajoutées à ses soirées passées dans la Arrow cave lui avait fait accumuler un tel retard qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de s'ennuyer. Cependant elle se rendait au QG régulièrement pour aider Oliver. Elle et lui se comportait comme si rien n'était arrivé lorsqu'il avait raccompagné Felicity. Seuls les regards qu'ils se lançaient discrètement pouvaient laisser croire qu'ils ne s'étaient pas simplement souhaités bonne nuit. Chaque soir avant de quitter le Verdant, Felicity espérait qu'il l'embrasserait de nouveaux. Mais cela n'arrivait jamais. Comme il n'arrivait jamais qu'elle souhaite de nouveau bonne nuit à Oliver en déposant un baiser sur ça joue comme il en rêvait.

De son coté, Oliver trouvait les journées au bureau extrêmement longues. Il jetait fréquemment des coups d'œil vers le bureau de Felicity mais il n'y trouvait que la jeune femme qui la remplaçait.

Lorsqu'il rentrait au QG et que Felicity n'était pas là, il retrouvait la même ambiance froide que lorsqu'elle était dans le coma. Et la présence de Laurel n'aidait en rien. Un jour Roy vint lui parler de ce qu'il jugeait être un problème :

-Oliver. L'appela-il. Je sais que je suis arrivé dans l'équipe il y a peu mais je me pose une question : pourquoi Laurel reste elle ici ?

Oliver ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il pose cette question. Mais il avait remarqué que la présence de Laurel gênait le reste de l'équipe, il savait qu'elle était peu appréciée des autres membres.

-Je me sens responsable d'elle. Tout ce qui lui est arrivé est de ma faute. La perte de Tommy, de sa sœur, de son père, les problèmes de drogue et d'alcool. J'ai peur que par ma faute il lui arrive encore plus de malheur.

-Rien de tout ça n'était de ta faute. La perte de Tommy serait arrivée même si tu n'étais pas revenu de l'île. C'était le choix de Sara de partir. La mort de Lance est la faute d'un homme fou.

Voyant qu'Oliver ne le croyait pas, Roy ajouta

-Si c'était Felicity qui te disait ça, tu la croirais. Donne-moi une vraie raison.

L'archer sourit à l'évocation de la jeune blonde. Il savait que Roy avait raison.

-Je sais que même si je ne l'avais pas accueilli ici. Elle tenterait d'aider la ville en étant comme elle le dit le Black Canary. Je connais son caractère, sa détermination mais je sais aussi qu'elle est imprudente. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. La famille Lance à suffisamment perdu à cause de moi. La faire venir ici est un moyen de la surveiller, de veiller sur elle. Je le fais pour Sara et pour Quentin.

Roy ne répondit rien et commença à partir en direction de l'escalier. Il se retourna et ajouta :

-J'espère que tu à conscience qu'elle pense que tu crois qu'elle est utile à l'équipe.

Oliver ressassa les paroles de Roy. Il est vrai que Laurel ne connaissait pas la véritable raison de sa présence dans la Arrow cave. Mais si elle le savait elle partirait et ferait ses propres actions, seule.


	10. Chapter 10

Après la discussion avec Roy, plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent sans que rien ne change vis-à-vis de Laurel. Ils s'étaient tous remis au travail. Felicity avait tenté d'exploiter la puce qu'ils avaient installée dans l'ordinateur des dealers, mais il s'avéra qu'elle ne fonctionnait pas. Les écrans de Felicity indiquaient qu'elle n'était connectée à rien.

-Je suis désolé Oliver, il n'y a rien que je puisse exploiter. La puce a été déconnectée. J'aurai dû mettre un logiciel d'extraction de données à l'intérieur, comme ça on aurait pu avoir toutes les informations nécessaires.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute Felicity. Dit Diggle.

-Ce n'est pas tout, j'ai vérifié grâce aux caméras de surveillance, leur bar dans les Glades et il semble qu'ils l'aient abandonné. Ils ont dû trouver la puce.

Felicity se sentait mal, c'était par sa faute qu'ils n'avaient pas pu les arrêter. Elle aurait dû prévoir qu'il pourrait lui arriver quelque chose.

-Felicity. Dit Oliver. Ce n'est pas grave.

-Si ça l'est, ils vont continuer à empoisonner cette ville et c'est de ma faute !

-Felicity ! Ils ne vont pas continuer longtemps, on va les arrêtés.

Felicity se tourna vers lui et le regarda dans les yeux. Elle comprit à son regard qu'il détenait une information que personne à part lui ne savait.

-Je sais où ils sont.

Voyant le regard surpris de sa IT girl il continua.

-Je les ai observés pendant les deux semaines durant lesquelles tu dormais. Ils sont dans un hôtel du centre.

-Je croyais que tu n'avais fait aucune mission. Intervint Laurel.

-Je ne faisais que de la surveillance.

Oliver n'en avait pas parlé à Laurel pour ne pas qu'elle tente de l'accompagner ou de faire pareil de son côté. Il savait qu'elle voulait absolument faire ces preuves, mais les faire sans formation serait une énorme bêtise. De plus connaissant son caractère impulsif, il était hors de question qu'elle fasse la moindre mission avec lui.

Pendant ce temps, Felicity c'était déjà retournée vers ses ordinateurs pour voir si elle pouvait accéder au serveur des dealers.

-Leur serveur est toujours bloqué, mais je pense avoir le numéro de leur suite.

Tous savaient ce que cela signifiait, ils allaient falloir qu'il entre dans l'hôtel et s'infiltre dans la suite des malfaiteurs. Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver comment. A la surprise générale ce fut Laurel qui trouva la solution.

-Il y a un gala de charité dans cet hôtel dans trois jours. Je crois que c'est une vente d'œuvre d'art pour les victimes de l'attaque de la ville.

Voyant que la Arrow team se demandait d'où elle tenait cette information elle continua :

-Un ami m'y a invitée. Je pourrais aller placer une puce avec Ollie et …

-Non.

Oliver s'opposa immédiatement à cette idée.

-C'est hors de question.

Il n'avait pas confiance en Laurel. Felicity fut soulagée en entendant la réaction d'Oliver. Laurel avait déjà causée assez de dégâts. De plus Felicity n'aimait pas du tout sa façon d'appeler Oliver Ollie, comme si il était encore extrêmement proche.

-J'irai là-bas en étant simplement Oliver Queen et infiltrerait leur suite…

Personne ne s'opposa à ce plan jusqu'à ce qu'il ajoute

-…Avec Felicity.

Tous se retournèrent vers Oliver comme si il avait perdu l'esprit. Laurel s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais Oliver l'en empêcha en continuant à parler.

-Vous serez tous présents pour nous couvrir et surveiller les dealers potentiels.

Puis il justifia le fait qu'il voulait Felicity avec lui.

-Mettre une puce en place n'a pas marché la première fois donc je ne prendrais pas le risque d'un second échec.

« _Je ne prendrais pas le risque que Felicity soit blessée une seconde _fois » pensait-il.

-Par conséquent, elle m'accompagnera dans leur suite pour pirater leur serveur à partir de leur ordinateur. Des objections ?

Personne ne répondit. Il prit cela pour un non. Il se dirigea vers la ladder salmon pour faire quelque exercice de musculation. Lorsque Roy, Laurel et Diggle furent parti, il se dirigea vers Felicity pour discuter avec elle. Elle n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'il avait dit qu'il la voulait avec lui.

-Ça te dérange de faire cette mission ?

-Non pas du tout. répondit-elle. Si tu penses que c'est la meilleure manière de le faire je te fais confiance.

Elle ajouta sans réfléchir :

-J'aurai préféré que tu m'invite à un gala en d'autre circonstance.

Elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire et tenta tant bien que mal de se rattraper.

-Tu aurais pu m'inviter en tant qu'ami.

Oliver sourit. Elle était tellement mignonne quand elle était mal à l'aise à cause de ce qu'elle disait. Il partit se laver pendant qu'elle finissait ses dernières recherches.

La jeune informaticienne ferma les différentes taches en cour et éteignit ces précieux ordinateurs. Elle ramassa ses affaires et se dirigea vers l'escalier lorsqu'elle sentit une main attraper la sienne. Elle se retourna.

-Felicity, accepterais- tu d'être ma cavalière pour un gala de charité qui a lieu samedi soir ?

Une fois la surprise passée, elle sourit à Oliver, amusée par ce qu'il venait de faire.

-J'en serai honorée. répondit-elle.

-Je passerais te prendre à huit heures.

Oliver regarda Felicity partir. Lorsqu'elle avait souri, il avait senti sa volonté de résister à l'attirance qu'il avait pour elle s'effondrer. Il s'était repris parce qu'il savait que c'était pour le travail. Il aurait lui aussi aimé l'inviter à un gala dans d'autres circonstances, pas forcément en tant qu'ami.


	11. Chapter 11

Les trois jours qui avaient précédé le gala étaient passés à une vitesse extrêmement lente. Felicity appréhendait cette mission et le fait d'être, aux yeux des personnes qui seront présente, la cavalière d'Oliver Queen n'arrangeait rien. Tous cela faisait que ces trois dernières nuits, elle avait très peu dormi. Elle tentait désespérément de chercher plus d'information qu'elle n'en avait déjà trouvée qui pourraient les aider à réussir leur mission. Elle finit par fermer son ordinateur et regarda l'heure. Elle avait deux heures pour se préparer, c'était largement suffisant.

Elle sortit de son placard la robe qu'elle allait mettre ce soir. Oliver la lui avait offerte. Il était arrivé un soir au bureau après une réunion avec une autre multinational avec la robe dans les mains. Elle lui avait lancé un regard interrogateur. Il s'était contenté de lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas à dépenser le moindre dollar pour une mission. Elle avait tenté de refuser mais Oliver avait tellement insisté qu'elle avait fini par l'accepter. En rentrant chez elle, elle l'avait essayé rapidement. Cette robe lui allait parfaitement. Elle était assez simple et bleue, assortie à ces yeux. Elle se demanda si Oliver l'avait fait exprès.

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la robe pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucun faux plis et partit se laver. Cette douche lui fit le plus grand bien, elle évacua une partie du stress qui s'était accumulé ces trois derniers jours. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la douche elle s'essuya et commença à se sécher les cheveux lorsqu'on frappa à ça porte.

Felicity soupira, elle ne pouvait même pas se préparer tranquillement. Elle attrapa rapidement les habits qu'elle portait avant sa douche et alla ouvrir.

Lorsque Felicity ouvrit la porte, elle tomba sur Oliver. Il était prêt à aller au gala, habillé d'un costume noir et d'une chemise blanche. Que faisait-il déjà là ? Un sentiment de nostalgie l'envahit : le voir ici, devant sa porte lui rappeler le délicieux baiser qu'il avait échangé.

-Salut. Lui lança-t-il arborant un magnifique sourire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu devais arriver dans plus d'une heure.

Comment justifier le fait qu'il ne voulait pas attendre encore une heure pour la voir ? Il tenta de trouver une explication plausible :

-Je me suis dit que tu voudrais peut-être discuter de la mission avant qu'elle ne commence.

« _Pitoyable_ » pensa-t-il. Il avait déjà passé beaucoup de temps à en parler ces trois derniers jours. Les yeux de Felicity croisèrent les siens, elle semblait se satisfaire de cette explication ridicule.

-Oh. Et bien rentre.

Elle s'écarta pour le laisser passer. Il rentra dans cet appartement qui lui était si familier. Pendant un mois il s'était sentit chez lui dans ce lieu. Sa contemplation de la pièce fut interrompue par Felicity :

-Euh, fais comme chez toi.

Il se tourna vers elle et la regarda s'éloigner en direction de la salle de bain. Il la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle ferma la porte. Même habillée d'un short et d'un t-shirt beaucoup trop grand pour elle, elle restait magnifique. La simplicité lui allait à merveille. Cependant, il avait remarqué la cicatrice qui ornait désormais son genou. Une fois de plus un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit.

Dans la salle de bain Felicity finissait de se préparer. Oliver était venu uniquement pour lui rappeler que leur sortie de ce soir était une mission et non un rendez-vous. Elle en avait déjà conscience même si elle espérait que cette soirée soit un peu plus qu'une mission.

Felicity se rendit dans sa chambre pour mettre sa robe. Après l'avoir enfilée, elle essaya tant bien que mal de remonté la fermeture éclaire toute seule, mais c'était trop difficile. Evidemment, il ne pouvait pas lui acheter une robe qu'elle pourrait mettre sans l'aide de personne ! Elle essaya pendant plusieurs minutes encore puis se décida à demander de l'aide à l'homme qui l'attendit dans la pièce voisine. Elle ouvrit sa porte de sa chambre et appela Oliver. Celui-ci leva la tête. Elle était splendide. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Felicity vit dans les yeux de son cavalier toute la surprise et l'admiration qu'il éprouvait. Elle détourna le regard et rougit.

-Pourrais-tu m'aider à fermer ma robe ? demanda-t-elle, gênée.

Oliver se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Elle se retourna et rassembla ses cheveux sur le côté. Oliver remonta lentement la fermeture de la robe. Son esprit était entièrement concentré sur sa tâche pour ne pas qu'il cède au désire qui tentait de l'envahir. Ce dos nu, cette peau si douce comment y résister. Lorsqu'il arriva au bout de la fermeture, ces yeux se posèrent sur son cou, il avait envie d'y déposé mille baisers, d'enlacer la taille de cette femme si parfaite à ces yeux. Après quelques secondes, il recula.

Felicity se retourna et le remercia. Elle retourna dans la salle de bain pour troquer ces lunettes contre des lentilles. Elle contempla son reflet, tentant de se convaincre qu'Oliver Queen ne désirerai jamais quelqu'un comme elle. Pourtant lorsqu'il avait fini de fermer sa robe, elle avait senti son visage de rapprocher de son cou. Le souffle du jeune homme lui avait caressé la nuque. Elle avait cru qu'il allait l'embrasser, l'enlacer. Mais à quoi pensait-elle !

Lorsque Felicity revint dans le salon, il fut estomaqué. Comment pouvait elle continuer à le surprendre, il l'avait vu habillée de multiples robes mais là, elle était sans aucun doute plus magnifique que jamais. Elle vint s'asseoir sur le canapé, à l'opposé d'Oliver.

- De quoi voulais-tu parler ?

-As-tu conscience que le fait que l'on soit vu ensemble puisse intensifier les rumeurs qui cour à notre sujet ?

-Je sais. Répondit-elle. Mais ce n'est pas la première fois que nous allons à un gala ensemble. Et puis, il faut faire ce qui doit être fait, la mission est plus importante que ces rumeurs. On s'est tous les deux que toi et moi c'est impensable.

Impensable se répéta Oliver. Pour lui ça n'avait jamais vraiment été impensable surtout à cet instant.

Le silence s'installa dans l'appartement. Felicity alluma la télévision pour combler le silence. Lorsqu'il fut huit heures, ils descendirent en bas de l'immeuble ou Diggle les attendait.


	12. Chapter 12

**Voila la suite! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira**

**Le prochain chapitre n'arrivera que mercredi à moins que par un heureux hasard je puisse le mettre demain.**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôtel était court, cependant il parut extrêmement long à Felicity. L'anxiété l'avait gagnée. Elle porta une main à sa bouche et commença à se ronger les ongles. Lorsqu'Oliver le remarqua, il lui prit la main et tenta de la rassurer.

-Ça va aller. Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais toujours avec toi.

Felicity le remercia d'un mince sourire. Il lui tint la main jusqu'à ce qu'ils durent descendre de la voiture. Un amas de photographe était posté à l'entrée du bâtiment. Lorsque la jeune femme sortie à son tour de la voiture elle fut aveuglée par les flashs. Elle attrapa le bras qu'Oliver lui tendait. Ils traversèrent la foule. Sentant Felicity extrêmement crispée sur son bras, Oliver accéléra le pas. L'informaticienne se sentait oppressée par tous ces gens, l'atmosphère était irrespirable. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans l'hôtel. Oliver se tourna vers Felicity pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

- La prochaine fois on ne pourrait pas infiltrer une ferme. Les seuls êtres vivants qui nous entourerons seront des vaches.

-J'y penserais. Répondit Oliver en souriant.

Si elle était toujours capable de le faire sourire, c'est qu'elle allait bien.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de réception. Le CEO de Queen Consolidated salua plusieurs personnes. En arrivant dans la salle réservée pour le gala, Oliver remarqua les regards que les autres hommes présents posaient sur la femme qui l'accompagnait. Un sentiment de fierté envahi Oliver car c'était à son bras que cette belle jeune femme était.

L'archer tenta de reconnaitre les hommes qu'il avait suivi jusqu'à l'hôtel il y a plusieurs nuits mais il n'en vit aucun. Il se pencha vers Felicity et murmura dans son oreille :

-Ils ne sont pas encore là.

Oliver discuta encore avec plusieurs personnes mais il était agacé par le fait qu'il venait surtout pour Felicity. Cette jeune et belle inconnue qui était à ses coté les intriguaient. Les voir la draguer ouvertement fit monter un sentiment de colère en lui. Après avoir mis fin à une conversation avec l'un d'entre eux, il se tourna vers Felicity.

-Danse avec moi.

-Mr Queen cela ressemble plus à un ordre qu'a une demande.

-Danse avec moi, s'il te plaît.

-Oliver nous ne sommes pas là pour profiter de cette soirée ridicule, pour pirater un serveur. Je doute fort que danser aide la réalisation de ce plan.

-En étant au milieu de la pièce je pourrais mieux surveiller la pièce.

Voyant que Felicity ne gobait pas un mot de ce qu'il venait de dire il ajouta :

-Et j'avoue que j'aimerais bien savoir comment tu danse.

Avant qu'elle n'est le temps de lui répondre, il lui attrapa la main et l'entraîna au centre de la pièce sur la piste. Il posa sa main libre sur sa taille tandis que la sienne reposa que son épaule. Ils commencèrent à danser.

-Vous m'étonner Mlle Smoak, vous savez danser.

-Mr Queen, il y a plein de chose que vous ne savez pas à mon sujet.

Ils continuèrent à danser pendant quelque minute jusqu'à ce qu'Oliver repère les personnes qu'ils cherchaient depuis le début de la soirée

-Felicity, on y va.

La magie de la danse qu'il venait de partager s'écroula instantanément et fit place à l'appréhension. Lorsque la musique s'arrêta, ils prirent la direction de l'ascenseur guidé par Roy. Il avait pris la place de Felicity devant les écrans au Verdant. Felicity avait pris soin de lui indiquer tous ce qu'il devait savoir. Elle avait passé plusieurs heures à essayer de lui faire comprendre comment désactiver les caméras de sécurité. Elle avait fini par abandonner et avait créé un logiciel qu'il aurait juste à lancer.

Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur se furent refermées, Roy leur indiqua que les caméras étaient désactivées. Arrivés au troisième étage, ils se dirigèrent vers la suite qu'elle avait repérée. Ils purent ouvrir la porte sans problème. La pièce dans laquelle ils arrivèrent était plongée dans le noir. Ils mirent quelques minutes à trouver l'ordinateur. Lorsqu'ils le virent Felicity alla s'asseoir immédiatement devant, elle l'alluma et commença à faire ce pourquoi elle était venue. Olier était toujours impressionné lorsqu'elle travaillait avec ses précieuses machines, c'est comme si elle était dans un autre monde.

-Oliver, plutôt que de me regarder faire des choses que tu ne comprends pas, ne serait-il pas judicieux que tu surveille le couloir ?

Elle avait tout à fait raison, il se dirigea vers le couloir et s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte. Il entendait les doigts de Felicity s'activés sur le clavier.

Après plusieurs minutes, Oliver vit quelqu'un avait pris l'ascenseur et était en train de monter. Dans dix étages il serait là.

- Felicity, dépêche-toi.

-C'est presque terminé.

Sept étages.

Felicity le rejoignit aussi rapidement qu'elle put.

Quatre étages.

Oliver referma la porte à clé.

Un étage.

Il passa une main dans le dos de Felicity et l'entraîna vers l'escalier. Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant l'ascenseur, Oliver entendit celui-ci arriver. Il fallait qu'ils justifient leur présence ici. Il se tourna vers Felicity qui le regardait, extrêmement inquiète, la plaqua contre le mur et posa violemment ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ses bras enlacèrent la taille de la jeune femme.

Felicity fut prise au dépourvu lorsqu'il la poussa contre le mur et l'embrassa. Puis elle comprit pourquoi il faisait ça. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou d'Oliver et l'attira contre elle.

Peu à peu la raison qui avait entraîné ce baiser disparut de leurs esprits. Le monde qui les entourait n'existait plus. Oliver resserra ses bras autour d'elle. La sensation qu'il ressentit lorsque Felicity répondit à son baiser était grisante. Le goût de ses lèvres, la sensation de sa langue contre la sienne, cette étreinte fabuleuse, tout faisait qu'il voulait que cet instant ne finisse jamais.

Ils furent interrompus par un raclement de gorge. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent à regret.

-Vous n'êtes pas censé être ici, cet étage est réservé.

Oliver, tenant toujours Felicity dans ces bras répondit :

-Nous avons dû nous tromper d'étage, excusez-nous.

Sans lâcher la jeune femme, il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Etant toujours dans le champ de vision des malfaiteurs. Il embrassa de nouveau la jeune femme, avec plus de tendresse cette fois.

Une fois les portes de l'ascenseur fermées, ce fut Felicity qui stoppa ce baiser. Elle aurait aimé qu'il continu mais elle savait que ce serai plus difficile lorsqu'Oliver ferait comme si rien ne c'était passé.

Sans un mot Oliver lui attrapa la main et ils sortirent de l'ascenseur. Ils prirent la direction de la sortie. Oliver prévint Diggle qu'il devait venir les chercher grâce à son oreillette. Ils retraversèrent la foule de photographes toujours agglutinée devant l'hôtel. Felicity se laissait guider par la main qui tenait fermement la sienne.


	13. Chapter 13

**Salut!**

**Voila la suite!**

**Merci à ceux et celle qui laisse des reviews. N'hésitez pas à en laissé même si vous pensez que vous ne dites rien d'intéressant, ça fait toujours plaisir!**

**Demain, je ne publierai pas sur cette fanfic, mais je publierai un petit One-shot sur Olicity.**

**Je m'excuse aussi pour tous les mots manquants et les incohérences présents dans les précédents chapitres.**

**Voila!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux installés dans la voiture, Diggle démarra. Felicity sentit toute la tension qui l'habitait depuis trois jours la quitter et la fatigue accumulée la gagner. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller contre l'épaule d'Oliver. Celui-ci sentant la tête de la blonde reposer sur son épaule, il se rapprocha d'elle, passa un bras dans son dos et l'attira contre lui. Il la regarda s'endormir. De sa main, il écarta quelques mèches de cheveux qui se baladait sur le visage de la belle endormit.

Il croisa le regard amusé de Diggle dans le rétroviseur. Oliver lui lança un regard qui signifiait : « _aucun commentaire _».

Ils ramenèrent Felicity chez elle. Oliver la réveilla doucement en caressant sa joue. Elle se redressa et s'écarta doucement du jeune homme, embarrassé de s'être endormie contre lui. Il lui proposa de la raccompagner jusqu'à sa porte mais elle refusa catégoriquement.

Diggle et Oliver se rendirent au QG pour copier les données récupérées par Felicity sur l'ordinateur.

Pendant que les informations étaient transférées de la clé à l'ordinateur, Diggle en profita pour poser quelques questions à Oliver.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe entre toi et Felicity ?

Devant le silence d'Oliver il continua

-Je vois les regards que vous vous lancez depuis quelque temps, je vois que vous vous évitez. Vous cachez quelque chose.

-C'est possible. Murmura Oliver.

-C'est possible ? répéta Diggle, insatisfait de la réponse.

Fallait-il lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé ? Oliver se dit que oui, peut-être qui lui parler l'aiderai à voir plus clairement la situation.

-Durant la mission je l'ai embrassée. Confessa-t-il. Et ce n'était pas la première fois.

-Cela veut-il dire…

Avant que Diggle ai eu le temps de finir sa phrase, Oliver l'interrompit.

-Ça ne veut rien dire. J'ai juste fais une erreur. Je n'aurais pas dû l'embrasser les deux fois.

Cette fois ça en était trop pour Diggle, il en eu marre de l'entendre se justifier d'avoir fait la quelque chose dont il avait vraiment envie.

-Oliver, tu vas m'écouter et surtout tu ne vas pas m'interrompre. Tu n'en a pas marre de tenter désespérément de cacher tes sentiments pour elle ? Tu te voile la face. Tu l'aime je le sais, je le voie depuis un moment déjà. Si tu veux gâcher ta vie en la repoussant, fais-le. Mais je t'interdis de gâcher la sienne en lui donnant de faux espoir.

Oliver écoutait Diggle attentivement, il savait qu'il avait raison. Il devait choisir, soi être l'ami qu'il avait toujours été, soi être plus que ça et entrer définitivement dans la vie de Felicity.

-Une dernière chose, si tu joues encore avec elle je te le ferais payer.

Diggle termina là-dessus. Il prit la direction de la porte. En haut des escaliers, il croisa Laurel, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Le lendemain, Felicity ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à la presse people. Elle fut rassurée de trouver qu'une seule photo d'eux dont la légende disait : « _Oliver Queen et sa cavalière_ ». Le reste de l'article parlait des autres personnes plus importantes présentes. En regardant un peu mieux la photo elle se dit qu'il formait un couple crédible, presque harmonieux.

Quelque jours plus tard, Felicity repris pour le plus grand bonheur d'Oliver son travail à Queen Consolidated. Au milieu de la journée il revenait d'une réunion lorsqu'il vit Felicity à son bureau, des écouteurs dans les oreilles en train de chanter. Sa merveilleuse voix parvint à ces oreilles :

_Cause you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_

_For too long, for too long_

_Yeah you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_

_For too long, for too long_

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait ça, mais c'était de ce déclic dont il avait besoin. Son choix fut fait.

Il resta un instant à l'écouter chanter. Sans faire le moindre bruit jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque sa présence. Lorsqu'elle le vit elle enleva immédiatement ses écouteurs et rougit.

-Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ? Parce que si c'est le cas tu as du remarqué que cela ne fait qu'une minute que j'écoute de la musique. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de travailler.

-C'est bon Felicity, je ne vais pas te blâmer d'avoir un moment de détente. Dit-il en souriant.

Elle lui sourit à son tour, les joues toujours roses.

-Tu devrais faire la même chose de temps en temps, ça détend.

-Je doute fort chanter aussi bien que toi. Je ne voudrais pas gâcher ce temps magnifique.

Il prit le dossier que Felicity lui tendait et parti dans son bureau. Quand il s'assit, il entendit de nouveau Felicity chantonner très bas, mais il l'entendait quand même. Il tenta de lire le dossier mais il n'arrivait pas à rester concentré dessus. Il ne pourrait pas se concentrer sur quoique ce soit tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait. Il posa le dossier, se leva et sortie de son bureau.

-Felicity.

Sa secrétaire releva la tête et marmonna :

-Tu m'entends encore, je vais arrêter de chanter, promis.

Oliver sourit, elle était persuadée que l'entendre chanter le dérangeait et que c'était pour ça qu'il était venu. Mais elle se trompait.

-Que fais-tu ce soir ? lui demanda-il.

Felicity leva un sourcil, surprise de cette question.

-Comme toi, je suppose. répondit-elle. Je vais dans la cave du Verdant, jouer au superhéros.

Oliver laissa échapper un léger rire.

-Je veux dire que fais-tu après ?

-Rien de spécial, je vais sûrement rentrer chez moi et commander une pizza.

-Ça te dirait qu'on dine ensemble ?

Felicity resta immobile pendant quelque seconde. Venait-il vraiment de l'inviter à dîner ?

-Bien sûr. Répondit-elle.

Sans un mot mais avec le sourire aux lèvres, Oliver retourna dans son bureau. Il put enfin lire son dossier en étant plus concentré même s'il ne cessait de jeter de fréquent coup d'œil vers le bureau voisin. Felicity avait semblé un peu perturbée par son invitation. Pendant quelque instant elle avait été perdue, ne sachant plus ou elle en était. Puis elle avait retrouvé sa contenance et s'était remise au travail en silence.


	14. Chapter 14

Le reste de la journée passa calmement. Après le bureau, ils se rendirent à l'Arrow cave où ils continuèrent à exploiter les informations récupérées par Felicity. Ainsi, ils interceptèrent une cargaison de ce qui semblait être une nouvelle drogue. Avant de la remettre à la police, ils en prélevèrent un échantillon afin de l'analyser et peut être de trouver l'endroit où elle était fabriquée.

Oliver et Roy revinrent au Verdant sans la moindre égratignure. En les voyants arrivés Laurel et Diggle arrêtèrent de s'entraîner et attendirent de savoir s'ils n'avaient eu aucun problème. Felicity fit pivoter son fauteuil pour faire face au reste du groupe. Lorsqu'il passa devant elle, elle sentit la main gantée de l'archer effleurer légèrement la sienne.

Ils discutèrent de l'action qu'ils venaient de mener et de ce qu'il allait faire le lendemain. Comme tous les soirs, Diggle parti en premier suivit de Roy. Felicity resta devant ces ordinateurs pour planifier la soirée du lendemain. Pendant ce temps, Oliver partie prendre une douche tandis que Laurel frappait de toutes ces forces sur un mannequin.

Lorsqu'Oliver sortie de la salle de bain, Laurel s'approcha de lui.

-Ollie, que penserais-tu de dîner avec moi ce soir ? Comme avant ?

Felicity leva les yeux de ses écrans. Elle trouvait le ton de Laurel extrêmement provoquant et vulgaire, l'expression de son visage et la façon dont elle était habillée n'arrangeait rien. Oliver la regarda à peine et lui répondit :

-J'ai déjà quelque chose ce soir.

Il passa devant elle sans la regarder et s'approcha du bureau de Felicity.

-Tu es prête ? lui demanda-il.

- Deux minutes, s'il te plaît.

Oliver s'appuya contre le bureau de l'informaticienne et attendit qu'elle ait terminé sous le regard de Laurel. Cette dernière jeta un regard noir à Felicity et sortie. Cette petite blonde n'avait rien à faire avec son Ollie.

-Terminé ! annonça Felicity.

Elle se leva et attrapa son sac. Ils allèrent tous les deux sur le parking. Arrivée là-bas, voyant qu'Oliver n'avait que sa moto, elle se tourna vers lui.

-Tu es conscient qu'il pleut et que je refuse catégoriquement de monter sur ta moto pour arriver trempée là où nous allons.

-J'avoue ne pas avoir pensé à la météo lorsque j'ai pris ma moto.

-Donc on prend ma voiture.

Oliver se sentait mal, c'était lui qu'il l'avait invitée et il avait déjà commencé à gâcher la soirée.

Felicity était presque soulagée qu'il pleuve elle ne se voyait pas du tout monter sur cette moto. En ouvrant la porte de sa voiture, elle se rappela qu'elle n'avait toujours pas rangé le tas de papier qui traînait sur le siège passager. Elle les rassembla et les jeta à l'arrière.

Felicity démarra sa voiture et se tourna vers Oliver.

-On va où ?

-Sort du parking, je te guide.

En suivant les indications d'Oliver, Felicity s'éloignait du centre-ville. Elle comprit pourquoi Oliver avait voulu prendre sa moto. A cette heure-ci il y avait encore beaucoup d'embouteillages.

Oliver lui donnait les directions à suivre sans pour autant lui donner la destination finale. Pendant un long moment il n'eut aucune indication à donner. Il contempla la jeune femme qui conduisait. Ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleus, ses lèvres roses, tout était si harmonieux. Il fut tiré de sa contemplation par la voix de la jeune femme.

-Oliver, je veux bien continuer tout droit mais j'ai peur que le mur en face m'en empêche.

Il cligna des yeux et regarda au tour de lui pour se repérer.

-Pardon, tourne à gauche.

Elle s'exécuta. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Oliver qui semblait de nouveau perdu dans ses pensées.

-A quoi tu penses ? Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre. Je suis un peu trop curieuse, pardon.

Oliver laissa passer quelque seconde de silence avant de répondre.

-Je pense à toi. À tout ce que je ne sais pas sur toi. Prend la prochaine à droite et gare-toi.

Une fois la voiture garée, ils sortirent tous les deux. La pluie avait cessé de tomber. Oliver offrit son bras à Felicity qu'elle prit sans hésiter. Il l'entraîna à travers un parc.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu penses ne pas connaître à propos de moi ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Oliver réfléchie quelque instant. Il avait envie de lui poser des questions sur sa famille, ses amis, ses anciennes relations amoureuses mais il n'aborda aucun de ses sujets de peur d'aborder un point sensible.

-Ton chanteur ou groupe préféré ?

Felicity s'attendait à un autre sujet mais elle se contenta de répondre :

-Je crois que tu le sais déjà.

-Pourquoi je le saurai déjà ?

-Tu m'as entendu chanter pas plus tard que cet après-midi. Répondit-elle un peu gênée.

-Je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus original.

Il se mit à chanter les paroles qu'il avait entendu la veille :

_Cause you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_

_For too long, for too long_

_Yeah you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_

_For too long, for too long_

-Tu es menteur.

Oliver lui lança un regard interrogateur. Elle s'expliqua.

-Tu ne chante pas si mal que ça.

-Peut-être, mais je ne t'égalerai jamais.

Il regarda Felicity, il sentit quelle se retenait de le contredire.

-Quel est le tien ?

-Tu sais depuis que je suis revenu je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vraiment écouter de la musique.

-Et tu as été le gérant d'une boite de nuit pendant plusieurs mois, c'est déplorable. Le taquina-t-elle. Il doit bien avoir un groupe que tu aimes.

Oliver réfléchie quelque instant. Il repensa à sa vie avant l'île.

-Ok, Je dirais Fall Out Boy.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il chante déjà ?

-Thanks for the memories.

Il vit que Felicity attendait plus de sa part alors il chanta de nouveau.

_One night and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories_

_even though they weren't so great_

_"He tastes like you only sweeter"_

_One night, yeah, and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories_

_"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"_

Felicity rit en l'entendait chanter.

-Tu la connaissais n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, mais je trouve ça amusant d'entendre le grand Oliver Queen, Green Arrow, le pire cauchemar des criminels de Starling City chanter.

Ils arrivèrent au bord d'un lac au milieu du parc au bord duquel il y avait un restaurant.

Oliver jeta un coup d'œil à Felicity pour voir sa réaction, elle semblait perdue dans la contemplation de l'endroit. C'était magnifique ! Elle se tourna vers Oliver arborant un air très sérieux.

-Ne me dis pas que c'est l'un de ces restaurants ridiculement cher ou l'on mange l'équivalent d'une crevette sur tout un repas ?

Il la rassura immédiatement.

-Si c'était l'un de ces restaurants je pense que je me serai habillé autrement.

Effectivement, il ne portait qu'un jean et un T-shirt.

-Et puis je sais bien que tu préfères quelque chose de plus simple.

Felicity était soulagée. Elle ne se serait pas du tout sentit à l'aise dans un restaurant de luxe. Elle avait eu l'occasion d'y aller une fois il y a longtemps et elle avait eu l'impression de faire tache au milieu de toutes ces personnes fortunées.

Oliver l'entraîna vers l'entrée du restaurant, un serveur les accueilli et leur désigna une table à l'extérieur au bord de l'eau. Ils s'y installèrent. Le serveur revint quelque instant plus tard avec le menu mais surtout il déposé une bouteille de vin sur la table. Oliver le remercia. Felicity regarda la bouteille. Elle fut impressionnée par celui-ci. C'était un vin rouge d'une excellente année.

-Si je me souviens bien tu es une grande amatrice de vin.

Il se souvenait donc de se détail.

-Tu me dois toujours une bouteille d'ailleurs.

-Effectivement.

Ils passèrent leur repas à parler de leur goût culinaire, cinématographique et même en matière de roman. Ce qui étonna beaucoup Felicity. Elle le fit rire et il lui rendait bien. Ce rendait elle compte qu'à elle toute seule, elle égaillait son monde ? Elle avait gardé une telle joie de vivre malgré ce qu'il lui avait fait traverser. Elle était remarquable.

Lorsque le repas fut terminé, ils sortirent du restaurant et se promenèrent dans le parc. Felicity glissa sa main dans celle d'Oliver, pour le plus grand bonheur de ce dernier. Cette main paressait si petite, si fragile comparé à la sienne. Et pourtant il savait à quel point la femme à qui appartenait cette main était forte.

Ils se baladèrent en silence, profitant juste de ce moment ensemble. Loin de la ville, ils avaient oublié le reste de leur vie. Leurs travails, leurs amis, leurs responsabilités, tout cela semblait si loin. Il n'existait plus que l'être aimé, ici et maintenant, dans ce parc au claire de lune.

Ils retournèrent à la voiture de Felicity. Voyant la jeune blonde bayer, Oliver se proposa de conduire. Elle accepta. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se moquer de lui lorsqu'il tenta de passé entre le siège et le volant. La voiture était réglée pour elle et non pour lui. Elle lui recula le siège pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir. Ils partirent, quittant cet instant magique.

Oliver conduisit jusqu'au parking du Verdant pour récupérer sa moto. Ils descendirent tous les deux de la voiture. Oliver contourna la mini et s'approcha de Felicity.

-Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je te ramène ?

-Oui, je suis sûr. Ce n'est pas comme si j'habitais très loin.

Un sourire c'était dessiné sur ses lèvres. Oliver n'essaya même pas de résister à la pulsion qui venait de naître en lui. Il se pencha et l'embrassa. Il passa ses mains dans le dos de la jeune femme tandis que les siennes caressaient sa nuque. Lorsqu'elle entrouvrit ces lèvres, Oliver ne se fit pas prier pour si engouffrer. Il tentait d'apprivoiser cette bouche si désirable. Il s'arrêta quelque seconde pour la laisser respirer. Il en profita pour lui demander :

-As-tu aimé ?

-Tu embrasse plutôt pas mal.

Oliver laissa échapper un léger gloussement. Comment faisait-elle pour prendre toujours la question dans le mauvais sens ?

-Je parlais de la soirée.

Les joues de Felicity devinrent immédiatement écarlates.

-J'ai passé une excellente soirée avec toi. Dit-elle dans un murmure. Et toi ? demanda-t-elle, hésitante.

-C'était merveilleux. répondit-il avant de fondre sur sa bouche.

Felicity révisa son jugement il n'embrassait pas plutôt pas mal mais extrêmement bien.

Oliver desserra doucement son étreinte et lui dit à l'oreille.

-Je te vois demain.

-A demain, Oliver.

Oliver nota le ton avec lequel Felicity avait prononcé son prénom. La tendresse qu'elle avait mise dans ces trois syllabes avait fait fondre son cœur. Il déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres et parti vers sa moto

Avant de mettre son casque, il regarda la mini quitter le parking, un sourire sur les lèvres. Il avait passé la meilleure soirée de toute sa vie.

Felicity conduisit jusqu'à chez elle sans vraiment se soucier des limites de vitesse. En rentrant dans son immeuble, elle au la désagréable impression d'être épiée. Non, elle devait rêver. Elle n'allait pas laisser un pressentiment gâcher sa merveilleuse soirée.

Elle prit rapidement une douche et alla s'allonger sur son lit. Quelle soirée ! Elle avait eu Oliver Queen pour elle pendant toute une soirée. Elle l'avait découvert heureux et souriant comme jamais. Il avait été loin du Oliver sérieux et tourmenté qu'il était habituellement au travail et dans la Arrow cave. C'était comme si loin de la ville, avec elle, il avait oublié le reste de sa vie et avait profité de l'instant présent. Elle avait l'impression de réentendre son rire lorsqu'elle avait balbutié des phrases incompréhensibles et pleines de sous-entendu. Il ne s'était pas moqué d'elle comme l'avait fait certaine personne qu'elle avait fréquenté. Il lui avait simplement dit qu'elle était mignonne.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu!**

**Vos commentaires sont les bienvenus!**

**La suite arrivera dimanche ou lundi.**

**Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu, j'ai publié un one-shot sur olicity. Je vous invite à le lire et à laisser des reviews.**

**Merci!**

**I.J.I**


	15. Chapter 15

**Voilà la suite!**

**Je vous remercie pour vos reviews. Suite à certaine d'entre elle, j'ai décidé de modifier légèrement la suite de ma fic. ça fera peut être un peu lourd mais tant pis.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Le lendemain, Oliver, Felicity et Diggle arrivèrent en même temps à Queen Consolidated. Diggle leur indiqua qu'il repartait pour le QG afin d'analyser la drogue récupérée et ainsi peut-être trouver son lieu de fabrication.

Une fois Diggle parti, Oliver et Felicity se dirigèrent vers les ascenseurs. A leur grande déception à tous les deux, ils ne furent pas seul dans celui-ci. Les deux personnes présentes dans l'ascenseur avec eux descendirent cinq étages avant le leur. Lorsque les portes se furent refermées, Oliver s'approcha de Felicity et l'embrassa. Ils profitèrent ainsi de l'un des rares moments d'intimité qu'ils allaient avoir durant la journée. Ils restèrent collé l'un à l'autre jusqu'à l'arrêt de l'ascenseur. Une fois dans le couloir, ils reprirent leur rôle de CEO et de secrétaire.

Au milieu de l'après-midi, Diggle passa au bureau d'Oliver. Il n'avait pas réussi à analyser l'échantillon. Les machines du QG n'étaient pas assez perfectionnées. Felicity appela Star Lab mais il était trop occupé pour pouvoir les aider. Oliver du se résigné à utiliser le laboratoire de son entreprise.

Accompagné de Felicity, il descendit quelque étage plus bas, dans un coin du building qu'il n'avait jamais visité. Il fut heureux d'avoir Felicity avec lui pour le guider. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le bureau de la laborantine spécialiste en analyse, ils ne trouvèrent personne.

-Elle doit être dans son labo. Suggéra Felicity.

Oliver contourna le bureau et ouvrit la porte du laboratoire.

-Oliver tu ne devrais pas…

Trop tard, il était entré. Felicity soupira. Elle connaissait bien la personne qui travaillait dans ce laboratoire et elle n'allait pas apprécier qu'il y rentre ainsi.

Oliver passa entre les différentes machines se demandant à quoi elle pouvait bien servirent et si ce n'était pas un investissement inutile.

Au bout d'une allé il tomba sur l'analyste qui le regarda, surprise.

-Que faite vous ici ?! Sortez immédiatement !

-Mais… tenta de protester Oliver.

-Il n'y a pas de mais, vous attendez dehors, j'arrive.

Oliver essaya de parler mais elle avait déjà enlevé ses gants et le poussait dehors.

Une fois sortie du laboratoire, il croisa le regard amusé de Felicity qui lui disait « tu aurais dû m'écouter ».

Ils attendirent donc quelque instant. La laborantine sortie du labo en fermant la porte du bureau, elle s'adressa à Oliver :

-Vous ne savez pas lire ?

Elle montra les indications sur la porte du laboratoire : « port d'une blouse et de lunettes obligatoires ».

- A moins que votre costume vous serve de blouse et que vous portiez des lunettes invisibles, il ne me semble pas que vous respectiez ses consignes. Enfin, peu importe c'est votre problème si vous aviez reçu une projection d'acide.

-Vous manipuliez de l'acide ?

-Ce n'est pas la question.

Elle s'assit derrière son bureau et lui demanda plus calmement :

-Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici monsieur Queen ?

Il s'apprêtait à lui répondre mais il fut interrompu par un léger gloussement de Felicity. Elle trouvait marrant le fait qu'il se fasse rembarrer par l'analyste. Oliver se tourna vers elle l'incitant d'un regard à faire silence.

Il sortit l'échantillon de sa veste et la tandis à la femme qui lui faisait face, toujours en blouse, ses lunettes sur la tête.

-J'aimerai savoir la composition de ce produit et par quel moyen il peut être fabriqué.

-Très bien Mr Queen, puis je savoir de quel type de produit il s'agit ?

-Une boisson énergisante.

-OK, je suppose qu'il n'est pas la peine que je vous demande de lire l'étiquette de la bouteille d'origine pour connaître la composition.

-Un ami me la donnée, il avait arraché l'étiquette.

Elle lança un regard à Felicity qui voulait dire : « il se fout de moi pas vrai ». Felicity haussa les épaules. A la grande surprise du CEO et de sa secrétaire, l'analyste ne posa pas plus de question.

-Très bien, Mr Queen, vous aurez les résultats demain.

Il la remercia et sortie du bureau.

-Deux fois le même mensonge, vous n'êtes pas très imaginatif Mr Queen. Le taquina Felicity.

-Pour elle se n'est que le premier.

En voyant la tête de Felicity il sut qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Ce n'est pas tout à fait la première fois qu'elle entend parler de toi et de boisson énergisante en même temps.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Lorsque tu es venu me voir avec ta seringue, j'en ai discuté avec elle après.

Lui qui pensait qu'elle avait tout gardé pour elle, il s'était bien trompé.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est une amie.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchie au type de personne que Felicity pouvait fréquenter en dehors de ces deux travails. Cela le soulageait de savoir qu'elle avait une vie en dehors de la team Arrow et de Queen Consolidated.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent dans le bureau, Diggle remarqua qu'il y avait quelque chose de changer entre ces deux acolytes. La façon dont Oliver dévora Felicity du regard lui donna une bonne indication sur ce qu'il se passait. Il supposa que leur dîner de la veille c'était bien passé et qu'ils s'étaient enfin avoué leur attirance mutuelle. Il était temps ! Il se demandait s'il aurait supporté plus longtemps de les voir ignorer leurs sentiments.

Oliver l'informa du délai que la laborantine leur avait donné.

-Tu semble bien souriant.

-Pourquoi ne le serai-je pas ?

-Et bien, tu es obligé d'attendre demain pour arrêter ces criminels.

-Je ferais autre chose ce soir.

Diggle remarqua qu'Oliver ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil dans le bureau d'à côté. La lumière qui brillait dans les yeux de son patron montrait à quel point la jeune femme comptait pour lui. Il décida de laisser Oliver travailler. Avant de sortir du bureau il ajouta assez fort pour que Felicity l'entende :

-Je suis heureux pour vous deux.

Les joues de Felicity prirent une teinte rouge. Elle croisa le regard brillant d'Oliver ce qui la fit rougir d'avantage. Ce dernier rit intérieurement du malaise de sa secrétaire.

* * *

**J'attend vos commentaires!**

**I.J.I**


	16. Chapter 16

**Voilà un chapitre deux fois plus long que ceux que je publie d'habitude. Je n'avais pas envie de le couper.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

La journée se termina sans évènement palpitant. Oliver regarda sa montre, il était tant pour eux de quitter les bureaux de l'entreprise. Il sortir de son bureau et alla devant celui de Felicity.

-On y va ?

Felicity leva les yeux vers lui.

-Euh, tu peux y aller sans moi. J'ai promis à Chloé que j'irai boire un coup avec elle et des collègues. Je vous rejoins au QG après.

-Chloé ?

-L'analyste.

-Dans ce cas à toute à l'heure.

Il effleura légèrement la main de la jeune femme et parti. Un peu jaloux de ne pas passer du temps avec elle.

Oliver alla au QG en compagnie de Diggle. Ils furent rapidement rejoints par Roy. Ils en profitèrent pour s'entraîner tous les trois puisqu'ils avaient du temps devant eux.

Une heure passa lorsqu'Oliver entendit la porte de la cave s'ouvrir et de refermer. L'archer fut déçu lorsqu'il vit Laurel descendre les escaliers. Il regretta amèrement d'être celui qui ne combattait pas à ce moment-là.

Laurel vint se mettre face à lui.

-Ollie, si tu n'as rien de prévu ce soir, on peut aller dîner, tous les deux, et reprendre ou on s'est arrêté avant ton naufrage.

Oliver la regarda, se rendait-elle compte à qu'elle point le ton qu'elle utilisait était vulgaire ?

-Non. Répondit-il fermement.

Laurel se rapprocha de lui.

-Allé, Ollie, je sais que tu en as envie. Et puis ta petite blonde n'est pas là ce soir.

En même temps qu'elle parlait, elle posa ses mains sur son torse. Oliver se dégagea immédiatement. Il était temps pour lui de mettre les choses aux claires avec elle.

-Laurel, toi et moi c'est fini depuis plus de cinq ans.

- Si c'était vraiment terminé, pourquoi me permets-tu de passer du temps avec toi, ici ? Minauda-t-elle.

Oliver soupira et lui dit la vérité.

-Tu es ici parce que je me sens responsable de ce qui t'es arrivée à toi et à ta famille. Ton père et mort par ma faute, Sara est parti par ma faute. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur à ton tour. Je t'ai fait venir ici pour pouvoir te surveiller et t'empêcher de mettre ta vie en danger en pourchassant des criminels. Je fais ça parce que je sais qu'à ta première intervention tu serais blessée, ou pire. Tu ne fais pas partie de cette équipe.

Oliver pensais avoir été suffisamment claire dans ces propos mais il se trompait.

-Tu m'as mentit pendant tout ce temps !

Elle se tu quelque seconde.

-Mais si tu l'as fait c'est pour me protéger, c'est dons que tu tiens encore à moi.

-Laurel, je suis fatigué d'essayer de te protéger, tu es trop bornée. C'est fini, il n'y a plus rien entre nous.

Oliver s'éloigna d'elle.

-Je t'ai entendu l'autre soir. En rentrant du gala, tu discutais avec Diggle.

-Et alors ?

-Je sais que vous parliez de moi.

Oliver la regarda, surpris et agacé qu'elle puisse penser qu'il avait encore des sentiments pour elle.

-On ne parlait pas de toi mais de Felicity.

L'expression sur le visage de Laurel changea, elle paraissait déçu et en colère.

-Je me demande ce que ta binoclarde à de si exceptionnelle pour avoir attiré ton attention. Elle doit être un sacré plan cul.

Oliver se retourna immédiatement, hors de lui. Il vit que Diggle et Roy était également très en colère mais leur fit signe de ne pas intervenir. C'était son problème.

-Je t'interdis de parler d'elle comme ça ! Tonna-t-il.

Laurel semblait quelque peu amusée d'avoir touchée un point sensible.

-Je ne voie pas comment une fille avec si peu de personnalité a pu t'intéresser autrement.

Oliver serra les poings. Laurel était une garce et il ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant.

-Tu ne me connais pas.

-Oh que si je te connais ! On a été ensemble pendant plusieurs années. Je ne vois pas comment tu peux faire plus confiance à une fille comme Felicity. Dit-elle avec dégoût. Alors que tu m'a moi.

-Je lui fais plus confiance parce que je…

Les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge.

-Parce que quoi Oliver, j'ai hâte d'entendre l'excellente raison.

Oliver était dans une telle colère qu'il aurait pu lui tirer une flèche dans la tête.

-Parce que je l'aime !

Un silence pesant envahi la pièce. Laurel fixait Oliver, ahurie. Alors que derrière lui, Roy et Diggle arboraient tous deux le même sourire.

Le bruit de l'ouverture de la porte résonna dans toute la cave. Lorsqu'elle arriva en bas des escaliers, Felicity sentit qu'il y avait de l'électricité dans l'air. Oliver et Laurel se faisait face. Le visage de l'archer était marqué par la colère.

Laurel marcha en direction de Felicity, lorsqu'elle arriva à son niveau elle la regarda de haut et lui dit :

-C'est à cause de toi, petite garce, si j'ai perdu mon Ollie.

Felicity était complètement perdu, elle ne comprenait rien à la situation.

-Laurel, je suis désolé si…

Laurel l'empêcha de terminer sa phrase en la giflant.

-Ne t'avise même pas de penser à mon Ollie. Dit-elle en remontant les escaliers.

Ça en était trop pour Oliver. Laurel avait fait plus que dépassé les bornes.

Il s'avança vers Felicity pour s'assurer quel n'allait pas trop mal, déposa un baiser sur son front puis s'élança à la poursuite de Laurel.

Il tenta de la repérer dans le club bondé, il ne la vit pas. Il alla jusqu'au parking mais sa voiture avait disparu. Laurel perdait vraiment la tête ! Frapper Felicity ! Jamais Oliver n'avais ressenti une telle haine pour son ancienne petite amie.

Il retourna dans la cave. Roy et Diggle parlait avec Felicity. Cette dernière avait encore la joue rouge. En voyant Oliver, Roy déclara qu'il était tant pour lui d'aller prendre son service au bar. En passant à côté d'Oliver, il lui indiqua qu'ils avaient expliqué à Felicity ce qui s'était passé excepté la dernière phrase qu'il avait prononcée avant qu'elle n'arrive. Diggle sortie également de la cave pour leur laissé un peu d'intimité.

Felicity le regardait les bras croisé. Il s'approcha d'elle et passa sa main sur sa joue endolorie.

-Tu va bien ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Ça pourrait être mieux. Et toi ?

-Felicity, mon état n'est pas important.

Felicity le regarda avec son visage qui disait « ne dit pas n'importe quoi ». Il soupira et répondit.

-Je me sens juste mal parce qu'elle reste encrée dans le passé. C'est de ma faute.

-Oliver ! Quand vas-tu arrêter de porter tous les malheurs du monde sur tes épaules ?! Tout n'est pas toujours de ta faute. Ce n'est pas à cause de toi qu'elle est restée dans le passé. Elle est... Et bien elle est Laurel, celle qui croit qu'elle peut toujours avoir ce qu'elle veut. Tu te blâme d'être la cause du caractère d'une personne. C'est tous ce qu'elle a vécu qui fait qu'elle est qui elle est, pas toi.

Oliver avait ses yeux plongés dans les siens. Il adorait quand elle se lançait dans des discours enflammé pour le rassurer.

-Dis-moi que je n'ai pas fait tous se discours sans balbutier pour rien et que tu te sens mieux. Parce que sinon je me sentirais vraiment inut…

Il la fit taire d'un baiser.

-Maintenant je me sens beaucoup mieux.

Diggle revint à ce moment-là.

Felicity se détacha d'Oliver et alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil.

-Donc, on fait quoi ce soir ?

Oliver lui répondit qu'ils ne se contenteraient que de patrouiller tranquillement, sans réel but. Ils arrêtèrent quelques Dealers et autres pickpockets.

Oliver revint au QG avec une lèvre éclatée. Il posa son arc sur une table et attrapa un mouchoir pour essuyer le sang qui avait coulé. En le voyant, Felicity se leva immédiatement. Elle alla le rejoindre et posa ses mains sur le visage de l'archer. Elle inspecta sa blessure.

-Felicity ce n'est rien. Dit Oliver en attrapant les mains de la jeune femme.

Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle.

-Où est Digg ?

-Il est rentré chez lui.

Oliver n'avait même pas eu besoin de demander à son garde du corps de le laisser seul avec Felicity. Il l'avait fait de son plein gré. Oliver lui en était reconnaissant.

Il déposa un baiser sur la tempe de Felicity et parti se laver.

Pendant ce temps, l'informaticienne effectuait quelques mises à jour sur le système de sécurité de la cave.

Elle remarqua qu'Oliver avait laissé son arc et ses flèches sur le bord de son bureau. Elle n'aimait pas voir ces armes si proches de ses ordinateurs. En soupirant, elle se leva et alla les ranger.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Oliver sorti de la douche, ne portant qu'un pantalon de jogging. Lorsqu'il la vit avec ses armes il lui lança un regard interrogateur.

-Ne crois pas que je voulais m'en servir. J'étais juste en train de les ranger. Je déteste quand tu laisses traîner tes armes à côté de mes écrans.

-Tu veux tirer ?

Voyant qu'elle ne savait pas trop si elle devait accepter, il la prit par la main et l'entraîna sur le pas de tir.

Il lui donna quelque consigne et la laissa tirer la première flèche. Elle rata complétement la cible. Un soupir de frustration s'échappa de ses lèvres. Oliver lui demanda de recommencer. Cette fois si il la guida dans ces gestes. Il la fit relever son coude. Il mit ses mains sur ses hanches et les fit remonter jusqu'à ces cotes pour l'aider à ce tenir droite.

Les bras de Felicity tremblaient, un nombre incalculable de pensée traversait son esprit et aucune n'était de tirer une flèche dans la cible. Ce rendait il compte à qu'elle point ses caresses la déconcentraient. Il en prit sûrement conscience puisqu'il recula.

-Oublie tout ce qu'il y a autour ne voit que la cible.

-Je me vois mal t'oublier.

-Felicity !

Elle tenta de faire ce que lui avait demandé Oliver. Elle lâcha la corde, cette fois la flèche fini sa course dans la cible. Elle se retourna vers Oliver, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres.

-Tu es loin du centre. Lui fit-il remarquer. Laisse-moi te guider.

Il vint se coller à elle, accompagnant ces mouvements. Elle banda de nouveau l'arc, déterminée. Mais toute sa détermination s'envola lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres d'Oliver dans son cou. Par réflexe elle lâcha la corde de l'arc. Sa flèche vient se ficher dans le plafond.

Elle se retourna vers Oliver.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?!

-Pour te montrer que tu n'étais pas assez concentrée.

-A ton tour.

Elle avait parlé avec un air de défi. Oliver lui pris l'arc des mains, extrêmement sûr de lui. Il se mit en position de tir. Felicity commença à caresser son dos puis ces abdos. Il tira la première flèche qui atterrit au centre de la cible. Il encocha une nouvelle flèche sur l'arc et se remit en position. Felicity accentua ses caresses et embrassa ses épaules. Cette fois si la flèche manqua le centre. Elle était décalée de quelques centimètres vers la gauche.

-Vous faiblissez Mr Queen. Lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

Il encocha une troisième flèche. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à rester concentré. Les caresses de Felicity le rendaient fou. Il se concentra de nouveau sur la cible. Il s'apprêtait à lâcher la corde lorsque Felicity l'embrassa dans le cou comme il l'avait fait. La flèche se planta à côté de celle de la jeune femme, dans le plafond.

Felicity rit.

-Avec toi comme justicier c'est sûr qu'on est en sécurité.

Il regarda la flèche plantée dans le plafond, Felicity toujours contre son dos.

-Je reste meilleur que toi.

Felicity acquiesça d'un soupir et lâcha Oliver. Elle regarda sa montre, il était tard.

-Je vais y aller. Dit-elle à Oliver.

Il lui indiqua qu'il allait rester encore un moment pour s'entraîner Elle déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Un peu frustré Oliver la laissa s'en aller. Il reporta son attention sur les deux flèches plantées dans le plafond. Comment allait-il les décrocher ?

* * *

**A vos claviers! j'attends vos commentaires!**

**I.J.I**


	17. Chapter 17

Le lendemain, au bureau Felicity attendait que Chloé lui rapporte les résultats de l'analyse.

Au milieu de la matinée, la scientifique débarqua, très en colère. Elle rentra dans le bureau de Felicity sans même frapper.

-Felicity, je veux voir Mr Queen immédiatement.

-Il est en réunion, il y a un problème ?

-Un problème ! Je vais juste lui arracher la tête ! Quand est ce qu'il a fini ?

-Il devrait arriver d'ici dix minutes.

L'analyste s'assit, les bras croisés, sur la chaise en face du bureau de Felicity et attendit le retour de leur patron. Felicity tenta de détendre l'atmosphère en lui parlant de banalité mais cela ne semblait pas avoir l'effet escompté.

La réunion s'était extrêmement bien passée, il avait réussi à obtenir un contrat difficile. En entrant dans le bureau de Felicity, il découvrit les deux jeunes femmes en train de discuter. Lorsque la laborantine le vit elle se leva immédiatement. Oliver pensa qu'elle avait les résultats.

-Vous avez les résultats de ce que je vous avais demandé ?

-Non.

-Non ? répéta-t-il.

-Vous me prenez pour une imbécile, vous ne pensiez quand même pas que je n'allais pas me rendre compte que vous me faisiez analyser de la drogue.

A vrai dire, il avait espéré qu'elle ne rendrait compte de rien.

-Vous avez fait ce que je vous avais demandé ?

-Evidemment que non. Répondit-elle. Vous pensiez vraiment que j'allais continuer en sachant ce que c'était. Je n'ai pas été embauché ici pour aider Monsieur Queen à fabriquer sa propre drogue !

-Je ne cherche pas à fabriquer ma propre drogue. Sinon je n'aurai pas fait appelle à quelqu'un que je ne connais pas. Il a juste certain problème dans l'entreprise concernant la fabrication de certaine industrie. Connaître comment on la fabrique me permettrai de savoir qui peuvent être les responsables.

La scientifique jeta un coup d'œil à Felicity qui hocha légèrement la tête.

-On va dire que je vous croix mais c'est la seule fois où je vous rends un service comme celui-ci.

Sur ces mots elle quitta le bureau. Oliver espérait également que ce serai la dernière fois. Il se tourna vers Felicity.

-Comment quelqu'un d'aussi calme que toi peut-être ami avec quelqu'un d'aussi borné ?

Felicity haussa les épaules.

-Je dirais que l'on s'est rencontrée dans les bonnes circonstances.

-Quelles circonstances ?

-On venait toutes les deux de débarquer en villes et on passait nos entretiens d'embauche en même temps, ça nous a permis de discuter.

L'analyste revint dans l'après-midi et posa un dossier sur le bureau d'Oliver.

-Voilà les analyses ainsi que plusieurs procédés de fabrication possible.

Sans attendre de réponse elle sortit du bureau et s'arrêta devant celui de Felicity.

-J'ai oublié de te rendre ça l'autre jour.

-Ah oui, merci.

Oliver ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil pour voir ce que c'était. Un DVD de Captain America.

Le soir, au Verdant, Felicity effectua des recherches pour trouver le lieu de fabrication de cette drogue. Elle trouva rapidement. L'entrepôt correspondait à l'un des sites répertoriés dans les données récupérées par Felicity à l'hôtel. Ils venaient de faire d'une pierre deux coups, cela faisait quelque temps que l'Arrow visitait les différents lieux mentionnés dans les données et qu'il n'y trouvait rien. les informations données par Chloé leur permettaient donc de trouver un site encore actif et de pouvoir stopper la fabrication de cette drogue.

Oliver, Roy et Diggle partirent pour l'entrepôt tandis que Felicity restait au Verdant.

Une fois arrivés sur place, ils se rendirent compte que le nombre d'homme présent était énorme. Leur progression jusqu'à l'entrepôt fut lente. Ils neutralisèrent chaque garde qu'ils rencontrèrent. Une fois à l'intérieur de l'entrepôt, ils furent impressionnés par la taille des installations. Comment la police n'avait-elle pas pu mettre la main la dessus ?

Malheureusement, ils se firent repérer par un garde. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de l'empêcher d'attendre l'alarme. Ils furent très vite rejoints dans l'entrepôt par de très nombreux hommes. Oliver compris rapidement qu'ils avaient reçu l'ordre de ne pas tirer pour ne pas abîmer les installations.

Oliver donna l'ordre à Roy de trouver les personnes qui étaient à la tête de cette production. Roy s'élança hors de l'entrepôt, laissant Diggle et Oliver s'occuper de la trentaine d'hommes présents. Le combat dura plusieurs dizaines de minutes. Au final, Oliver et Diggle arrivèrent à neutraliser tous les hommes.

Ils se redressèrent, essoufflés. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait plus personne. Diggle vit un homme surgir de derrière une citerne. Il tenta d'avertir Oliver mais c'était trop tard. L'homme avait déjà tiré une balle dans le dos de l'archer. Diggle se lança à sa poursuite mais l'agresseur réussit à le semer. Il revint sur ses pas pour rejoindre Oliver.

Ils partirent à la recherche de Roy. Ils le trouvèrent assis par terre dans un bureau, cinq hommes inconscients à côté de lui. Du sans coulait de la cuisse du jeune homme. Il expliqua qu'il s'était pris plusieurs coups de couteau.

Diggle aida Roy à marcher jusqu'à la voiture. Pendant ce tentant, Felicity prévenait les services de police. Elle leur indiqua l'emplacement de la fabrique de drogue.

Lorsque les trois hommes arrivèrent au QG, Felicity avait déjà préparé tous le nécessaire pour les soigner. Elle s'occupa d'Oliver pendant que Diggle s'occupait de Roy.

Elle aida Oliver à enlever le haut de son costume. Elle tenta d'être la plus douce possible pour lui éviter des douleurs inutiles. Elle passa derrière Oliver pour retirer la balle encore loger dans son épaule. Lorsqu'elle vit la blessure, elle eut la nausée. Elle fit de son mieux pour ignorer l'odeur du sang et retira la balle. Elle alla ensuite chercher du fil et une aiguille qu'elle stérilisa pour le recoudre. Elle se mit au travail.

-Tu fais quoi demain soir ?

Felicity s'immobilisa.

-Oliver ce n'est pas le moment.

-Tu peux me dire si tu as déjà quelque chose.

-S'il te plaît, j'aimerai juste recoudre cette blessure le plus rapidement possible afin d'éviter de régurgiter tout mon repas. Et je n'ai rien de prévu demain soir.

Elle finit de recoudre la plaie en s'appliquant plus que nécessaire. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, Diggle avait également fini avec Roy. Elle avait encore de gros progrès à faire, le garde du corps avait eu le temps de soigné quatre coupures alors qu'elle en avait fait qu'une seule.

Elle retourna devant ses ordinateurs pour vérifier que la police avait bien fait son travail. Ce fut le cas, leur travail était fini pour ce soir. Ils s'habillèrent tous et partirent. Oliver s'attendait à ce que Felicity l'attende mais elle ne le fit pas. Lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle était partie, il s'élança hors du QG et la retrouva sur le parking.

-Felicity.

Elle se retourna.

-Pour demain soir…

Elle le coupa.

-Oliver, tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu beaucoup deux dîners en quelques jours ? Ne pense pas que ce n'était pas bien la dernière fois, c'était génial mais je ne veux pas que ça aille trop vite entre nous.

-Felicity j'allai te proposer de t'emmener au cinéma mais si tu penses que ça va trop vite, je ne veux pas te brusquer.

Felicity fut soulagée qu'il lui propose ça plutôt qu'une seconde soirée complète.

-Un ciné, c'est pas mal.

Oliver sourit, il se serait sentit extrêmement mal à l'aise si elle avait refusé.

-Je te prends à vingt et une heures chez toi.

Ils se regardèrent un instant sans rien dire. Felicity craqua, elle le rejoignit et l'embrassa. Elle avait voulu aller dans ses bras lorsqu'il était rentré de mission mais la blessure dans son dos l'avait dissuadée de le faire.

Elle se laissa aller dans ses bras, s'imprégnant de son odeur.

-Tu va bien ? lui demanda Oliver, anxieux.

- J'étais juste inquiète quand Digg m'a dit que tu étais blessé. Et mon cerveau trop sensible aux émotions fortes n'a pas apprécié.

Ils restèrent serrés l'un contre l'autre quelque instant puis Felicity se dégagea en souhaitant bonne nuit à Oliver.

* * *

**J'attend vos reviews!**

**La suite arrivera jeudi!**

**I.J.I**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey!**

**Merci à tous ceux qui laisse des reviews et qui en laisseront sur ce chapitre!**

**La suite sera pour demain**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Le lendemain, le journal télévisé annonçait la découverte de la fabrique de drogue par la police. La journaliste ne mentionna pas l'intervention du justicier. A la demande d'Oliver, Felicity vérifia si les policiers avaient rattrapé l'homme qui lui avait tiré dessus. Elle ne trouva rien à ce sujet. Ils en déduisirent que cet homme courait toujours.

Oliver fut préoccupé toute la journée. Emmener Felicity au cinéma c'est bien beau, mais encore faut-il savoir quel film ils allaient aller voir. Il se tritura les méninges jusqu'à ce qu'il croise Chloé dans les couloirs. Il se rappela alors du DVD qu'elle avait rendu à Felicity la veille. Il sourit à l'analyste alors qu'elle lui lançait un regard noir. Elle venait de sauver sa soirée.

Il arriva dix minutes en avance devant chez Felicity. Il lui envoya un message pour lui dire qu'il l'attendait en bas. Cinq, minute plus tard, elle sortit de son immeuble. Elle avait troqué ses habituelles jupes et robes colorées pour un jean sombre. Elle avait dû prévoir qu'Oliver viendrait la chercher en moto.

Le jeune homme l'attendait en souriant de l'autre côté de la rue, appuyé sur sa moto. Il se redressa lorsqu'elle eut traversé la rue.

-Je suppose qu'essayer de te dissuadé de prendre ta moto c'est peine perdu.

-Exactement.

Il lui tendit un casque. Elle enleva ses lunettes et demanda à Oliver de les tenir le temps qu'elle mette le casque. Il ne lui rendit pas ses lunettes tout de suite, il contempla ces yeux. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il les voyait à nus.

-Oliver, pourrais-tu me rendre mes lunettes ?

-Pourquoi tu les porte tout le temps ?

-Sinon je ne vois absolument rien. Comme maintenant où tu es complètement flou. Répondit-elle.

-Pourquoi ne porte tu pas de lentilles ? lui demanda-t-il en les lui rendant.

Felicity réfléchie un instant. Elle avait toujours porté ces lunettes sauf pour les grandes occasions.

-Je suppose que je me sens un peu cachée derrière. Je me sens moins vulnérable. Ça n'a aucun sens pas vrai ?

-Pour moi pas vraiment. Concéda-t-il.

Il monta sur la moto et invita Felicity à monter derrière lui. Elle hésita.

-Promet moi que tu n'iras pas trop vite.

-Bien sûr.

Elle monta derrière lui et passa ses bras autour de la taille d'Oliver. Celui-ci démarra en trombe. Il slaloma sur plusieurs dizaines de mètre entre les voitures.

-Oliver je te déteste ! cria Felicity.

Oliver fini par ralentir en sentant les bras de Felicity de plus en plus crispée autour de lui.

Lorsque la moto roula un peu moins vite, La jeune femme se décrispa un peu. Elle osa relever la tête pour profiter du voyage.

-Merci. Murmura-t-elle.

Arrivés au cinéma, Oliver descendit de la moto. Felicity lui confia une nouvelle fois ses lunettes pendant qu'elle enlevait le casque. Il eut envie de ne pas les lui rendre mais il le fit pour ne pas embêter plus la jeune blonde.

Ce fut main dans la main qu'ils entrèrent dans le cinéma.

-Quel film on va voir ?

-J'avais pensé à Captain America 2, si tu ne l'as pas vu.

-J'en était sûr que tu n'avais pas pu t'empêcher de regarder ce que Chloé m'a rendu l'autre jour. Et non, je ne l'ai pas vu.

-J'y ai peut-être jeté un petit coup d'œil.

Ils rentrèrent dans la salle de projection. Oliver laissa Felicity passé devant pour qu'elle choisisse où ils allaient s'installer.

Felicity se retourna pour lui demander si l'emplacement lui allait. Mais Oliver semblait occupé à la regarder autre part que dans les yeux.

-Je sais que je ne porte pas souvent des pantalons mais ce n'est pas une raison pour regarder mon jean de cette manière.

Oliver releva les yeux immédiatement. Il rougit suffisamment pour que Felicity le remarque. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait mal à l'aise. Pour une fois que ce n'était pas elle.

Ils s'assirent aux places choisit par Felicity.

-Tu as vu le premier ?

-Oui. Répondit Oliver.

-Vraiment ?

-Hier soir. Confessa-t-il.

Ils discutèrent du premier opus jusqu'à ce que le film commence. Lorsque les lumières s'éteignirent, Oliver attira Felicity contre lui. Ils regardèrent le film ainsi enlacés.

Felicity ne quitta pas l'écran des yeux. En revanche, Oliver n'en fit pas de même. De temps à autre, il regardait la jeune femme assise à côté de lui, se disant qu'il était le plus chanceux des hommes.

A la fin du film, ils quittèrent la salle dans les derniers. Felicity parla longuement de Chris Evans.

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu lui trouve.

-Il est plutôt bien foutu. Mais tu es bien mieux que lui. Continua-t-elle après avoir croisé le regard d'Oliver. Et puis c'est sûrement retouché.

Ils renfilèrent leur casque et remontèrent sur la moto. Sentant que Felicity était plus détendu qu'à l'aller, Oliver s'autorisa d'accélérer un peu.

Il la déposa devant chez elle.

-Finalement la moto ce n'est pas si mal. Dit Felicity après avoir enlevé son casque.

Oliver lui répondit par un sourire. Il récupéra le casque de Felicity et le posa sur sa moto. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers Felicity, il sentit les lèvres de la jeune femme se poser sur les siennes. Ils s'enlacèrent. Leur baiser fut passionné. Oliver ne put se retenir de passé ces mains sous le haut de la merveilleuse blonde qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Felicity frissonna en sentant ses mains froides sur sa peau.

-Tu veux monter ?

Elle regretta immédiatement d'avoir posé cette question. Oliver desserra son étreinte.

-Non, je vais y aller.

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois et la lâcha. Elle traversa la route et rentra dans son immeuble. Oliver enfila son casque et s'apprêtait à repartir lorsqu'il vit un homme se faufiler à son tour dans l'immeuble. Il crut reconnaître l'homme qui lui avait tiré dessus.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey!**

**Merci a tous pour vos reviews! Vous êtes trop géniaaaaaal.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Felicity remonta dans son appartement. Dans l'ascenseur, elle se demanda pourquoi Oliver avait refusé de monter. Elle ne devait pas être assez attirante. Arrivée devant sa porte, elle chercha désespérément ses clés dans son sac. Il faudrait qu'un jour elle fasse le tri dans tout ce qui traînait à l'intérieur.

-Bonjour Felicity.

Le sang de Felicity se glaça. Elle n'avait donc pas rêvé le soir de son accident, c'était bien lui qu'elle avait vu. Il était supposé être en prison même si sa place était plus dans un asile.

Elle se retourna, complètement tétanisée.

-Tu m'as manquée. Tout ce temps passé loin de toi. Dit-il en s'approchant. Tu occupes mes pensées chaque seconde.

-Reste loin de moi !

Un sourire mauvais apparu sur son visage. Pendant que la peur grandissait chez Felicity.

-Pourquoi vouloir que je m'éloigne alors que tu ne veux que moi. On fait l'un pour l'autre souviens toi.

Felicity le frappa de toutes ses forces et tenta de fuir par les escaliers. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de faire plus d'un mètre, qu'il la plaquait contre le mur.

-Sale pute !

Il plaqua sa bouche contre celle de la jeune femme qui tentait tant bien que mal de se dégager de l'emprise de cet homme horrible. Elle sentit avec horreur la langue de son agresseur tenter de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

-Tu couche bien avec ton patron, pourquoi pas avec moi.

Elle sentait les mains de son agresseur toucher chaque parcelle de son corps. Elle essayait d'hurler mais aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge. Elle se débattait comme elle pouvait mais la force de son adversaire était bien supérieure à la sienne.

Soudain l'homme fut tiré en arrière par des mains puissantes. Felicity s'écroula par terre et releva la tête. Oliver ! Elle entendit les os de son agresseur craquer sous les coups d'Oliver.

L'homme prit la fuite. Oliver ne le poursuivi pas, il s'accroupit à côté de Felicity. Voyant le regard de la jeune femme perdue dans le vide, il chercha les clés de l'appartement dans son sac et la fit rentrer chez elle.

Sans un mot, Felicity s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Elle prit une douche pour tenter de se remettre de ses émotions.

Pendant ce temps, Oliver l'attendait dans le salon en faisant les cent pas. Il avait appelé Diggle pour qu'il tente de retrouver cet homme. Oliver était terriblement en colère contre lui-même. Il aurait dû la raccompagner jusqu'à sa porte. Il se refusait de céder à ses pulsions de désir parce qu'il voulait prendre son temps. Mais là, il le prenait sûrement trop. C'était à cause de lui qu'elle était en danger, qu'elle s'était fait agresser. Il devait veiller sur elle.

Lorsqu'il l'avait vu, par terre, si vulnérable, il n'avait pas su ce qu'il devait faire. Il ne savait pas s'il devait la prendre dans ses bras ou la laisser se relever toute seule. Il lui avait ouvert son appartement. Lorsqu'il avait refermé la porte, elle avait déjà disparu.

Maintenant il attendait impuissant qu'elle ressorte dans la salle de bain, terriblement inquiet pour elle.

Il entendit enfin la porte s'ouvrir. Elle sorti vêtu de son short et de son t-shirt qui lui servait de pyjama. Lorsqu'elle le vit elle se jeta dans ses bras. Elle avait besoin de se sentir protéger et quel meilleur endroit pour ça que les bras d'Oliver.

-Merci. Murmura-t-elle, ma voix chargée d'émotion.

Elle laissa ses larmes coulées, elle ne chercha même pas à les retenir. Oliver faisait de son mieux pour la réconforter mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait lui dire. Il ne lui demanda pas d'explication, préférant qu'elle se confie de son plein gré. Ce qu'elle fit au bout de quelque minute.

-Je ne pensai pas que c'était vraiment lui. Je croyais que lorsque je l'avais vu le soir de mon accident ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve du à un traumatisme crânien. Et ce soir il est là.

Pourquoi ne lui en avait-elle pas parlé ? Peut-être parce qu'elle ne parlait jamais de son passé, comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance. Et pourtant il semblait qu'elle avait un passé bien plus lourd qu'il n'y paraissait. Oliver ne pouvait pas la blâmer pour cela puisque lui-même évitait de parler de son histoire. Malgré cela, Oliver posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

-Je sais qu'il fait partie des trafiquants de drogue que l'on a arrêtés hier soir. Mais pour toi, qui est-il ?

Felicity ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle lâcha Oliver et alla s'asseoir sur son canapé.

-C'est quelqu'un que j'aurai préféré oublier. On s'est connu au lycée. On est sorti ensemble.

Comment Felicity avait pu sortir avec un type comme lui se demanda Oliver.

Elle continua :

-C'était quelqu'un de vraiment gentil et attentionné avant l'accident. Il a perdu son frère jumeau à la fin du lycée. Dans un accident de voiture. Il l'avait laissé conduire alors qu'il avait un peu bu. Après ça, il n'a plus été le même. Il était devenu ultra protecteur envers moi. Ça a tourné à l'obsession. Il me suivait ou que j'aille, ne me laissant aucun espace de liberté. Le fait qu'il se droguait pour oublier sa tristesse n'a fait qu'accentuer sa paranoïa. J'imagine que côtoyer souvent les dealers a fait qu'il en ait devenu un.

Elle fit une pose et repris, les yeux humides.

-Je lui ai dit je ne sais combien de fois que c'était fini entre nous. Alors il s'en est pris à ma meilleure amie de l'époque parce que selon lui c'était parce que je passai beaucoup de temps avec elle que je ne voulais plus être avec lui. Il…Il l'a battu à mort.

Les larmes recommencèrent à couler sur le visage de la jeune femme.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelque instant. Puis Oliver murmura qu'elle devrait aller dormir. Ainsi elle se sentirait mieux. Il l'accompagna jusque dans sa chambre.

Elle s'assit sur son lit. Elle vit Oliver repartir vers le canapé.

-Oliver, reste avec moi. Lui demanda-t-elle.

Oliver acquiesça, conscient que la laisser seule n'était la meilleure chose à faire. Il enleva son t-shirt et s'apprêtait à rejoindre Felicity. Mais il lui demanda de le remettre car elle trouvait ses abdominaux beaucoup trop attirant. Oliver sourit intérieurement, elle restait elle-même, même dans les pires moments.

Plusieurs fois dans son sommeil, Felicity s'agita. Mais Oliver réussi à la calmer à chaque fois sans la réveiller.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plût. J'attends vos commentaires!**

**I.J.I**


	20. Chapter 20

A son réveille, Felicity avait toujours en tête l'accident de la veille mais elle se trouvait étonnement bien dans son lit. Elle sentit quelque chose bouger dans son dos. Elle se rappela qu'Oliver avait passé la nuit avec elle. Elle se retourna. Il la regardait comme si il avait devant lui quelque chose de très précieux.

C'était assez bizarre pour Felicity de voir Oliver couché à côté d'elle dans son lit. Elle avait souvent rêvé de lui dans son lit mais pas dans ces circonstances. Elle finit par se lever pour aller préparer le petit déjeuné car les grognements de son ventre trahissaient sa faim. Oliver l'aida.

Lorsqu'ils s'assirent pour commencer à manger. Felicity pris la parole.

-Oliver, je sais que tu n'as qu'une envie, c'est de le rattraper.

-Mais je ne le ferais pas pour l'instant. L'interrompit-il. Je reste avec toi.

-Tu ne peux pas le laisser en liberté. Allons au moins au QG pour essayer de le repérer.

Oliver tenta de s'opposa à son informaticienne, mais c'était peine perdue. Il finit par abdiquer. Ils rejoignirent donc Diggle au QG dans la matinée.

Au QG, Diggle fit la morale à Felicity. Elle n'aurait pas dû venir. Felicity ne tint pas compte de la remarque du garde du corps. Elle ne pouvait pas rester chez elle à se remémorer éternellement cet affreux souvenir. Elle préférait agir. De plus, elle ne voulait pas que le reste de l'équipe pense qu'elle était traumatisée. Elle voulait qu'ils la voient forte.

Il ne lui fallut que quelque minute pour retrouver la trace de son agresseur. Oliver et Diggle hésitèrent longuement avant de se décider à aller lui rendre une petite visite. Felicity tenta de joindre Roy mais il ne répondait pas. De toute façon, il n'était pas nécessaire d'y aller à trois puisque l'homme à arrêter était tout seul.

Oliver et Diggle s'enfoncèrent dans les Glades. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une vieille maison délabrée qui semblait abandonnée.

Les deux hommes entrèrent sans faire le moindre bruit, jusqu'à ce que Diggle fasse accidentellement craquer une lame de parquet. Ils entendirent quelqu'un bouger dans la pièce à côté. Olive fit signe a Diggle qu'il allait faire le tour de la pièce.

Le garde du corps jeta un coup dans la pièce voisine. Il fut accueilli par une salve de balles. Diggle tira à son tour sans réellement chercher à l'atteindre. Il voulait juste donner le temps à Oliver de faire le tour sans que l'homme se doute de quoique ce soit.

Soudain les coups de feu de l'homme cessèrent. Diggle regarda dans ce qui semblait être le salon et vit Oliver le désarmé avec facilité. L'archer saisit l'homme à la gorge et le plaqua violement contre le mur.

-Ne t'approche plus jamais de Felicity Smoak ! Tonna-t-il. Ne pense même pas à elle.

-C'est ma Felicity, je fais ce que je veux d'elle.

L'homme se prit un coup de poing monumental de la part d'Oliver qui le projeta à terre. Oliver le releva en l'attrapant par le col de son manteau.

-Si tu ne fais pas ce que je te dis je serai beaucoup moins clément la prochaine fois.

Diggle n'avait jamais entendu autant de colère et de haine dans la voit de l'archer. On sentait qu'il avait envie que cet homme souffre pour ce qu'il avait tenté de faire à Felicity.

Oliver l'assomma en projetant sa tête contre le mur. Il se tourna vers Diggle, s'attendait à se faire réprimander pour sa violence.

-J'aurai été à ta place j'aurai frappé plus fort.

Ils attachèrent et bâillonnèrent le criminel pour le livrer à la police. Puis ils contactèrent Felicity.

-Felicity, on la eu. On le remet à la police et on rentre. Dit Oliver.

-Bien. L'entendit il dire dans son oreillette. Qu'est-ce que tu… ?

Le début de sa phrase fut interrompu par un bruit sourd puis ce fut le silence. Oliver et Diggle échangèrent un regard inquiet.

Oliver laissa Diggle remettre le criminel à la police pendant qu'il rentrait rapidement au QG, inquiet pour sa IT girl. En chemin, il entendit une voie dans son oreillette mais ce n'était pas Felicity.

-Roy ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça.

-Où est Felicity ?

-Je ne sais pas, elle n'était pas là quand je suis arrivé.

L'angoisse montait en Oliver. Il accéléra sur sa moto. Elle se faisait agresser deux fois en deux jours. C'était à croire que leur nouvelle relation avait une mauvaise influence sur la vie de la jeune femme.

Roy inspecta la cave pour trouver des indices. Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit Oliver qui débarquait comme une furie dans la cave.

-Alors ?

-Il n'y a pas de trace de lutte à part peut-être ces deux flèches plantées au plafond.

Oliver leva la tête, les deux flèches qu'ils avaient accidentellement plantées là-haut y étaient toujours.

-Non, ça s'est Felicity et moi quand on s'entraîne à tirer.

-A très bien. Dit Roy, étonné.

Il ne comprenait pas quel genre d'exercice il pouvait faire pour arriver à planter des flèches à cet endroit. Mais il ne posa pas de question, bien trop inquiet pour Felicity.

Roy se mit devant l'ordinateur de la jeune blonde et tenta d'accéder aux images des caméras de surveillances.

-Tu n'as rien avec les caméras ?

-Je fais me mon mieux, mais le programme mit en place par Felicity est très compliqué. Pour l'instant, tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que quelqu'un a essayé de désactiver les caméras.

-Il a réussi ?

-En partie. Felicity a fait en sorte que chaque caméra soit indépendante ce qui fait qu'on ne peut pas toutes les désactiver en même temps. La personne qui a enlevé Felicity en a désactivé une et elle a cru que tous le système était arrêté.

L'archer attendit impatiemment que son acolyte arrive enfin à accéder aux images des caméras.

-Oliver, tu ne vas pas le croire…

* * *

**Voila!**

**La fin arrive à grand pas puisqu'il me reste que 2 ou 3 chapitres!**

**Ne vous privez pas de laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir!**


	21. Chapter 21

Oliver contourna le bureau et regarda les images défiler à l'écran. Laurel !

La jeune femme, habillée avec la tenue de Black Canary de sa sœur, était entrée dans le QG et avait assommé Felicity. Oliver s'en voulut de ne pas avoir changé le code de la porte de la cave.

Il était complètement perdu. Comment la jeune femme qu'il connaissait avait pu en arriver là ? Certes, elle avait changé mais pas au point d'enlever quelqu'un par jalousie. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait chez elle.

Roy lança le logiciel de reconnaissance faciale sur toutes les caméras de la ville. Pendant ce temps, Oliver et Diggle fouillait certains lieux stratégiques sans succès.

-J'ai une correspondance. Dit Roy. Il semble qu'elles se dirigent dans un parc.

-Quel parc ? demanda Oliver.

Lorsque Roy lui dit le nom du parc il sut exactement ou Laurel allait. Il enfourcha sa moto et parti à toute allure chercher Felicity.

Lorsque Felicity reprit conscience, elle était allongée par terre à l'orée d'un bois. Sa tête lui faisait affreusement mal. Elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir comment elle était arrivée là. Elle s'assit et regarda autour d'elle. En voyant Laurel, elle se souvint de ce qui s'était passé avant qu'elle ne perde connaissance.

Oliver venait de lui dire que tout c'était bien passé, lorsque Laurel était entrée dans la cave. Elle avait dévalé les escaliers et courut vers elle pour lui taper un grand coup dur la tête.

Laurel se tourna vers elle. Felicity pus voir la seringue qu'elle rangeait rapidement dans son sac.

-Tu m'as droguée ? demanda la plus jeune des deux.

-Bien sûr que non, je veux que tu sois parfaitement consciente de ta douleur lorsque je te tuerais.

Les pensées de Felicity s'éclaircirent. Laurel se droguait ce qui pouvait expliquer ses agissements. Sa théorie fut confirmée quand elle vit les yeux rouges de son ravisseur. Elle était effrayante. L'informaticienne regarda autour d'elle, même si elle tentait de s'enfuir en courant elle n'avait aucune chance face aux qualités athlétiques de son adversaire.

-Laurel, qu'est-ce que je t'ai faite ?

-Tu m'as volé mon Ollie ! Le seul moyen de le récupérer est que tu disparaisses. Mais avant de disparaître, tu vas souffrir pour avoir cru l'avoir pour toi, pour l'avoir éloigné de moi, son grand amour.

Felicity était terrifiée. Laurel lui vouait une telle haine qu'elle paressait vouloir bien plus que sa mort. Elle tenta de la ramener à la raison mais rien n'y fit.

-Laurel, je…

Felicity se prit un coup de pied dans le ventre qui la fit se plier en deux. Elle essaya plusieurs fois de prendre la parole mais à chaque fois elle se prenait un coup plus violent que le précédent. Elle avait un gout de sang dans la bouche. Intérieurement elle priait Oliver de la retrouver, de la sauver.

Elle entendait ses cotes craquées sous les coups de Laurel. Elle ne pouvait plus dire un mot. Ce n'était pas plus mal puisque de toute façon cela ne ferait qu'énerver d'avantage son agresseur.

Elle reçut un nombre innombrable de coup avant d'enfin entendre la voix de son sauveur.

-Laurel, arrête.

Laurel se retourna et fit fasse à Oliver. Il portait sa tenue de Green Arrow mais il n'avait pas mis son masque ni sa capuche.

-Oliver tu arrive au bon moment. Je vais me débarrasser d'elle et nous allons pouvoir tout recommencer. Ici, là où tu m'as embrassée pour la première fois. Dit-elle en sortant un pistolet.

-Tu ne vas pas la tuer. Tu perds la tête.

Le regard de l'archer passait de Laurel à Felicity. Cette dernière était agenouillée sur le sol boueux du parc, appuyée sur une main, elle crachait de sang. Son autre main tenait ses cotes douloureuses.

-Lâche ton arme, s'il te plaît.

Il ne voulait pas la blesser mais si elle s'obstinait, il n'hésiterait pas à tirer.

-Non, je vois bien qu'elle a embrumé ton esprit pour que tu sois contre moi. Ne t'inquiète pas, lorsqu'elle sera morte tout redeviendra clair.

Laurel leva son arme et la pointa sur Felicity. Immédiatement Oliver encocha une flèche sur son arc et la tira dans le poignet de Laurel. Celle-ci lâcha le pistolet. L'archer se précipita sur elle et la neutralisa en quelques secondes.

Diggle choisit ce moment pour arriver. Oliver se demanda s'il ne faisait pas exprès d'arrivé toujours au bon moment, jamais trop tard. Il le laissa s'occuper de Laurel et l'emmener avec lui au poste de police.

Oliver se précipita vers Felicity. Elle était à peine consciente. Il semblait qu'il n'y avait plus une parcelle de son visage qui était intact. Il caressa doucement son visage pour qu'elle lève les yeux vers lui.

-Felicity, je te promets que c'est la dernière fois qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

-Je te croix. Dit-elle faiblement.

Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa porter par Oliver. Il la ramena jusqu'à sa moto, où il l'installa devant lui de manière chevaleresque : elle était assise en travers, ses deux jambes à la droite d'Oliver, son visage contre l'épaule de l'archer.

Oliver la ramena au QG où Roy les attendait. Comme le faisait Felicity pour eux à chaque fois qu'ils rentraient blessés, il avait préparé de quoi la soigner.

-Je suis content que tu sois toujours vivante. Dit l'archer rouge à Felicity.

Puis il s'en alla. Les laissant seuls tous les deux.

Oliver soigna les blessures de Felicity en silence. Elle semblait reprendre peu à peu conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Leurs regards se croisèrent, ils virent chacun, l'inquiétude dans le regard de l'autre. Oliver caressa la joue de Felicity pour la rassurée. Puis il recommença à la soigner.

L'une de ses paupières avait commencé à enfler, des ecchymoses apparaissaient un peu partout sur son visage et son ventre. Elle avait également quelque fracture des côtes.

Oliver la ramena chez elle en utilisant la mini de la jeune femme. Il décida de passer la nuit avec elle. Il ne supporterait pas qu'il lui arrive encore quelque chose. Cette fois il alla directement dans la chambre de Felicity, sachant parfaitement que même dans l'état dans lequel elle était, elle le sermonnerait de vouloir dormir sur le canapé.

Lorsqu'ils se couchèrent dans le lit Felicity murmura :

-Il faut qu'on parle, mais pas maintenant, je suis trop fatiguée pour supporter ta culpabilité.

Oliver ne répondit rien et la laissa s'endormir contre son torse.

* * *

**Voilà!**

**Dit moi ce que vous en pensez!**

**Plus que deux chapitres et c'est terminé. Je publierai le pénultième chapitre mardi ou mercredi. Cela dépend si j'arrive à avoir une connexion internet pendant ces deux jours.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey!**

**Ce chapitre est un peu n'importe quoi dans la structure et il part un peu dans tous les sens surtout vers la fin. Mais j'arrive pas à l'arranger donc tant pis!**

**Et pardon pour les fautes d'orthographes ou les oublies de mots.**

**Bonne lecture (dans la mesure du possible)**

* * *

Le lendemain Felicity se réveilla seule dans son lit. Elle s'assit. Cela raviva un peu partout dans son corps des douleurs du à son enlèvement de la veille. Elle se leva tant bien que mal et alla à la salle de bain pour prendre un cachet de paracétamol. En passant devant la cuisine, elle sentit une délicieuse odeur. Oliver était en train de préparer le petit déjeuné. Lorsqu'il la vit, il alla déposer un baiser sur son front. Il l'invita à s'asseoir, la servit et s'installa en face d'elle.

-Oliver, à propos de Laurel,

-C'est entièrement de ma faute. L'interrompit Oliver.

-Ça suffit ! Tu m'énerve à toujours penser que tu es coupable. Ce n'est qu'un concours de circonstance. Je voulais savoir où elle était.

Il regarda Felicity, elle était trop gentille. Toujours à s'inquiéter pour les autres qui qu'il soit.

-Diggle s'est arrangé pour qu'elle rentre dans un centre de désintoxication parce qu'elle se drogue depuis plus d'un mois. Et je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte. Je n'ai aucun moyen de joindre Sara pour la prévenir. Mais tout ça n'est pas important. L'important c'est toi. Comment te sens-tu ?

-J'ai mal de partout. Dit-elle laconiquement.

Elle mangea ce qu'Oliver lui avait préparé mais ce fut difficile, le simple fait de mâcher lui faisait mal. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle alla s'installer sur son canapé avec son ordinateur sur les genoux. Oliver rangea la cuisine puis la rejoignit. Ce fut naturellement que Felicity vint contre lui. Il fixait l'écran de l'ordinateur sans rien comprendre aux lignes de code qui défilait devant ces yeux.

-J'ai trouvé comment joindre Sara, tu veux lui laisser un message.

Celui-ci était, une fois de plus, impressionné par sa partenaire. Elle tendit son ordinateur à Oliver pour qu'il écrive. C'était la première fois que Felicity l'autorisait à toucher son précieux PC. Lorsqu'il eut fini elle le lui rendit. Elle tapa sur le clavier encore quelques secondes puis ferma l'ordinateur.

-J'espère qu'elle l'aura.

-Felicity, je peux te poser une question ?

-Bien sûr.

Elle n'aimait pas cette phrase, elle était trop souvent annonciatrice de conflit.

-Pourquoi est tu toujours si gentille avec tout le monde ?

Waouh, super question pensa-t-elle.

- Euh…Je ne suis pas si gentille que ça. Je pense juste que chacun mérite une seconde chance. Tous ces gens qu'on arrête ont sûrement du être victime d'évènements qui ne sont pas de leur faute. Regarde Laurel. Elle perd son père et sa sœur en une semaine. Il y a de quoi être perturbé.

Elle croisa le regard d'Oliver.

-Ne t'avise même pas de penser une seule seconde que c'est de ta faute sinon je…je te jette dehors et vide ton compte en banque.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de vider mon compte en banque, me jeter dehors me fera suffisamment de mal.

Oliver passa une semaine chez Felicity pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. De temps en temps elle faisait des cauchemars, mais il était de moins en moins violent.

Ce soir-là, Felicity trouva Oliver dans son appartement en train de ranger ses affaires.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Eh bien, je retourne chez moi. Tu vas beaucoup mieux, tu n'as plus besoin de moi.

Elle posa son sac et son manteau et s'avança vers lui.

-Oliver, reste s'il te plaît. Je sais que tu déteste ton appartement. Et puis comment comptes-tu tenir ta promesse si tu es à l'autre bout de la ville ?

-Est-ce que tu me demande de vivre ici durant une durée indéterminée?

-Possiblement. Dit-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa.

-Je crois que je vais accepter.

Il l'embrassa à son tour. C'était un baiser plein de promesse et de passion. Un baiser qui dévoilait ce qu'il ressentait pour la jeune femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Il stoppa le baiser pour mettre des mots sur ses sentiments.

-Je t'aime Felicity.

Ses yeux plongés dans les siens, elle pouvait voir toute la sincérité de ces mots.

-Je t'aime aussi Oliver.

Elle l'embrassa. A cet instant, c'est comme si le désir qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre depuis des mois était soudainement libéré. Les mains d'Oliver étaient déjà passées sous le chemisier de la jeune femme et caressait sa peau. Il la souleva, Felicity passa ses jambes de part et d'autre du bassin d'Oliver. Il la porta jusque dans son lit. Rapidement, leurs vêtements jonchèrent le sol. Ils s'embrassèrent, se caressèrent, s'apprivoisèrent.

Ils passèrent la plus belle nuit de leur vit, jusqu'ici.

Au matin, Felicity fut réveillée par la lumière qui passait à travers les rideaux. Elle se sentait extrêmement détendue. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle s'aperçut que le torse d'Oliver lui avait servi d'oreiller toute la nuit. Elle sourit en repensant à la nuit qu'ils avaient passée. Elle se souvenait de chaque caresse, de chaque endroit où les lèvres de son archer c'était posées. Elle soupira d'aise.

Du bout des dos elle dessina les abdominaux d'Oliver sur lesquels elle avait si souvent fantasmés. Soudain, elle entendit un léger gémissement s'échapper de la gorge de l'homme couché avec elle. Elle refit la même caresse, qui arracha un second gémissement à Oliver.

-Tu es chatouilleux. Dit-elle, amusée. Je connais donc ton point faible.

-T'en qu'il n'y a que toi qui le connaît ce n'est pas trop grave.

-Tu te trompe.

Avec un sourire qui se voulait menaçant, elle commença à le chatouiller. Mais très vite Oliver pris-le dessus. Elle se retrouva complètement immobilisée sous lui. Il embrassa son cou et sa bouche. Felicity se dit qu'elle ne se lasserait jamais de cela.

Deux jour plus tard, Oliver décida de rendre visite à Laurel et supplia Felicity de l'accompagner. La jeune femme hésita sachant la haine que lui vouait l'ex petite amie d'Oliver. Elle finit par accepter.

Ils se rendirent au centre de désintoxication. Ils trouvèrent Laurel avec Sara. Les deux jeunes sœurs les saluèrent. Oliver discuta avec Laurel pendant que Felicity attendait à l'extérieur avec Sara. Quand l'informaticienne avait croisé le regard froid de Laurel, elle avait jugé préférable d'attendre devant la chambre. Sara fut très heureuse d'apprendre qu'elle et Oliver avait fini par s'avouer leurs sentiments. Sara avait l'intention de rester quelque temps à Starling City pour s'occuper de sa sœur, elle avait réussi à obtenir un « congé » de la part de la ligue des assassins.

Au fil des jours, Laurel redevint peu à peu elle-même. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être jalouse de Felicity. Sara veilla sur sa sœur pendant quelque temps. Elle l'aida à retrouver un travail et un mode de vie sain.

Pendant ce temps, la team Arrow continuait ces missions dans le plus grand secret. Oliver se rendit compte à quel point les choses paraissait plus simple maintenant que lui et Felicity ne cachait plus leurs sentiments. Même si cela avait parfois tendance à exaspérer Roy et Diggle. Ce dernier avait finalement eu une petite fille dont Oliver était devenu le parrain. Tous semblaient aller pour le mieux. Même Roy avait fini par surpasser sa tristesse suite à la disparition de Thea.

Oliver avait vendu son appartement pour emménager définitivement chez Felicity. Tous les deux avaient une relation qui les comblait. Felicity était bien celle qui entretenait la lumière présente en Oliver.

* * *

**Laissez moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.**

**Je publierai le dernier chapitre demain soir.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Voilà le dernier chapitre! Il est un peu court mais je le trouvait bien comme ça**

**bonne lecture! **

* * *

Oliver et Felicity sortir du restaurant, c'était le même que celui de leur premier rendez-vous. Voilà plusieurs mois qu'ils étaient ensemble et Oliver avait tenu sa promesse, rien n'était arrivé à Felicity. La jeune femme avait cependant dû s'habituer à être souvent suivit par des journalistes lorsqu'elle était en ville. Les journaux semblaient se passionner pour le jeune homme playboy milliardaire rescapé d'une île qui trouve l'amour. Le fait que ce soit sa secrétaire ne semblait gêner personne. Au contraire, les gens trouvaient cela presque admirable qu'ils assument leur relation. Le fait d'être constamment suivit surtout lorsqu'il sortait ensemble ne leur laissait pas beaucoup de moment seul en dehors de leur appartement. Mais ici, à l'écart de la ville, ils étaient tranquilles, profitant d'un moment d'intimité.

Ils se baladaient mains dans la main au bord du lac. Le silence qui y régnait était apaisant. Oliver et Felicity était dans leur bulle. Il n'y avait plus de justicier, de secrétaire de CEO, d'informaticienne. Il n'y avait qu'eux deux, deux êtres humains amoureux.

Ils s'arrêtèrent de l'autre côté du lac et contemplèrent les lumières du port se reflétaient dans l'eau sombre. Ces points lumineux dansaient sur l'eau au rythme des légères vagues qui animaient l'étendue d'eau. Une brise légère leur apporta un peu de fraîcheur et fit voleter les cheveux de Felicity.

Oliver passa son bras dans le dos de la jeune femme et posa sa main sur sa hanche pour l'attirer contre lui. Elle se laissa faire, heureuse de pour se blottir contre le plus bel homme qu'il lui avait été donné de rencontrer. Une sensation de bien-être l'envahie tandis que ses yeux admiraient le paysage.

-C'est vraiment un endroit magnifique. Soupira Felicity.

-C'est toi qui est magnifique.

La jeune femme rougit pour le plus grand plaisir d'Oliver. Malgré le fait que cela faisait des mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, elle rougissait toujours à ses compliments.

-Ne dis pas de bêtise. Le gronda-t-elle gentiment.

-Je ne dis pas de bêtise.

Il enleva sa main de la hanche de Felicity et se mit face à elle.

-Tu es la femme la plus fantastique du monde. Tu es belle intelligente, drôle et si forte. Même tes petits défauts sont adorables. Ta façon de babiller, d'être toujours inquiète, ça ne me fait que plus t'aimer.

Felicity rougit de plus belle. Et ses yeux bleus si beaux qui la fixaient n'arrangeaient rien. Elle avait l'impression que ses joues venaient de s'enflammer.

-Sans toi, je n'aurai pas eu la force de continuer à protéger cette ville après la destruction des Glades. Je serai mort après l'assassinat de ma mère. Sans toi j'aurai laissé Slades détruire la ville. Tu es ma lumière, celle qui éclaire ma vie. Tu m'as redonné l'envie de vivre. Sans toi je ne serai rien. Sans toi je ne suis rien.

Oliver posa un genou à terre et attrapa la main de Felicity. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il semblait vouloir sortir de sa poitrine. Jamais il n'avait autant appréhendé quelque chose qu'à cet instant. Il prit une profonde inspiration.

-Felicity Meghan Smoak, veut-tu m'épouser ?

-Oh…

Quelque seconde s'écoulèrent le temps que Felicity, surprise et émue, se rappelle qu'elle devait répondre. Pour elle, la réponse était tellement évidente.

-Oui !

Lorsqu'Oliver se releva elle se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa passionnément. Il passa ses bras autour de sa future femme, la serrant contre lui. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent. Felicity était au bord des larmes.

-Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'une simple IT girl comme moi, puisse un jour être demandée en mariage par quelqu'un comme toi.

-Tu n'es pas une simple IT girl, tu es ma IT girl.

**_Fin_**

* * *

**J'espère que ce dernier chapitre ainsi que le reste de la fiction vous aura plu!**

**Laissez moi des commentaires et vos impressions sur l'ensemble de la fiction pour que la prochaine soit mieux!**

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, vous êtes géniaux!**

**I.J.I**


End file.
